Finding Truth Behind Lost Time
by Hells-angel8
Summary: Heero has come to terms with what he feels for Duo and finally tells him, but can Heero move on from being the perfect solider and show Duo his love before they may be torn apart by people who abuse their l
1. Beginnings01

Finding Truth Behind Lost Time by Hells-angel8  
  
Summery: Heero and Duo have just discovered their feelings for each other. But a turn of events and the worst type of betrayal might separate them before they even have much time together.  
  
Warning: This fic contains yaoi and adult situations. Anyone who is underage or doesn't know what yaoi is please don't read or if you still do don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
Pairing: 1x2x1 3x4(mentioned)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own GW. I only write about them to give others and myself the joy of reading them. So anyone who tries to sue me I'm afraid you'll get squat since I have to pay my tuition for college that makes me very poor indeed.   
  
Chapter 1: Beginnings  
  
Heero had finally come to terms with how he felt toward that lovable loud- mouthed braided baka. He never thought he could feel for someone as much as he felt for Duo. This warm feeling tingled through his entire body whenever he was near the longhaired youth. Fire would replace his blood his breathing would become erratic or he would end up holding his breath without even realizing it. His heart rate intensified and everything else around him didn't matter while he was in the love of his life's presence.  
  
The love of his life is what he thought Duo was to him. A beautiful body that seemed androgynous since he had both traits of masculinity and femininity. Long flowing chestnut hair that fell to his mid-thigh, and how Heero wanted to glide his fingers through that long mane for so long that he wanted to beg Duo to just let him play with the beauty's hair. It took everything Heero had when he finally got the courage to tell Duo what he felt for him.  
  
"Duo? Can I talk to you a minute?" Heero suddenly spoke from his side of the room, watching the fey boy brush his hair and getting ready for bed. Duo was in a pair of his silky black boxers and dark colored t-shirt, while Heero was wearing a pair of dark green boxers only. Duo looked up and stopped his ministrations. Putting the brush down on the bed he regarded Heero with large questioning violet eyes.  
  
"Sure Heero. What do you want to talk about? What's on your mind?" Duo asked. He noticed that Heero was looking at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Duo found this a little odd since Heero was the one to initiate the conversation but didn't want to keep eye contact with him. 'Something must be wrong' Duo thought to himself. "Heero? What's the matter? Tell me."  
  
Duo got up off his bed and came over to sit next to Heero on the Japanese boy's bed. Heero watched him as he sat right next to him, staring intently at Heero's face waiting for the boy to begin to speak. Heero found that he was having a hard time forming his thoughts to say the words he wanted to say. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he looked up at Duo. Innocent eyes stared back at his own, the colors so intense. 'He has such beautiful eyes' thought Heero.  
  
"Uh thanks Heero, your eyes are beautiful too. They're such an intense blue, they really lighten up your face when you're not glaring at something or someone." Duo remarked still staring into Heero's blue pools.  
  
"I said that out loud?" Heero asked shocked that he had actually spoken his thoughts aloud. He blushed giving a pink tinge to his cheeks in embarrassment.  
  
"Yes you said it out loud. Is that what you had to tell me Heero? That you think my eyes are beautiful? I really don't think that's the only thing you had to say to me. So why don't you tell me what you want to say to me? I promise I won't laugh or anything if you want to share some big secret with me. I'll keep it to myself if you want to say something to me privately, I promise." Duo smiled at Heero trying to give him the courage to say what he wanted.  
  
"Duo. Please don't get mad. I just need to tell you that I. That I...I ...I love you Duo. So much that I just want to be by you forever..." Heero trailed off. Turning his face away from Duo's since he didn't know if the boy would slap him or look at him disgusted. Heero waited for the reaction he knew Duo might give him. He didn't know if the reaction would be good or bad but he knew he would get a reaction out of Duo nonetheless.  
  
Duo's jaw dropped. 'Wow! I wasn't expecting that!' Duo thought and looked at Heero. His head was hung and he stared at the air in front of his nose it seemed. Duo didn't know what to say. Several minutes passed by between them. Both boys still silent, both waiting for the other to speak. Heero suddenly shook his head and got off the bed. Duo looked up at him shocked.  
  
"Just. Just forget what I said Duo. I should have known you were straight and that you would hate me after I told you what I did. Just forget it." Heero started to tremble as he stood in the middle of the room. He brought his right hand up to his forehead and rubbed it. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes. 'How could I be so stupid? I've just lost the only friend I've ever had. Dr. J was right. I should of never let emotions rule over me. They make me weak and now I won't be able to look at Duo the same way again.' Heero was about to start to walk out of the room when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Heero's waist and pulled him to a warm chest. Duo leaned his chin on the crook between Heero's neck and shoulder. Then turned his face to Heero's neck and kissed his racing pulse.  
  
Heero froze not knowing what to do or how to react to the sensations Duo was creating with his lips. Lips that were soft and gently kissing his neck and slowly making their way to Heero's ear. Taking Heero's earlobe into his mouth Duo gently suckled on it, then let it go and whispered into Heero's ear.  
  
"I love you too Heero. You just shocked me with your words. I never would've guessed you would feel anything for me. I'm gay Heero. I'm not straight and I don't hate you for telling me what you feel. I'm actually relieved to know what you feel for me. I have been noticing you for a long time, but I didn't think you would ever say the words you just said to me a few moments ago. I love you Heero. So much that it hurts. Don't turn away from me. Please let me show you I love you." Duo's arms tightened and slowly Heero brought his own arms by Duo's and stroked them lovingly. Heero turned his head to look at Duo, his eyes brimming with tears of joy at Duo's words. It was true that Heero hardly ever showed emotions, but Duo was the one who Heero had every intention of showing them to. A smile slowly formed on Heero's lips as he realized what Duo had said. He loved him back. Duo brought his lips closer to Heero's and Heero let him. Closing their eyes, Duo gently pressed his lips against Heero's in a feather light kiss. Butterflies began to flutter in Heero's stomach as the kiss ended. It was such a sweet kiss and it felt nothing like Heero had ever felt before. He wanted more and started to move towards Duo's mouth. Duo happily allowed Heero to kiss him. Parting his lips, Duo's tongue flickered out and caressed Heero's bottom lip.  
  
Heero pulled back startled. He felt an electric shock pass through his entire body at the sensation. Duo smirked at Heero's expression. "You've never been kissed before have you Heero?" Heero shook his head looking a bit embarrassed as well. Duo gently smiled at him. "Neither have I Heero. I've never kissed anyone before the way I just kissed you. Just relax. We'll figure things out soon enough, together. Come on it's late and I'm tired and I still have to brush and braid my hair before I can hit the sack." Heero nodded. Duo released Heero from his embrace and went over to his bed and picked up his brush and started to work through the knots in his hair. Heero remained where he stood and watched Duo for a few seconds then walked directly in front of Duo. The fey boy smiled up at his love and then gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Duo may I brush and braid your hair for you?" Heero asked softly. Duo smiled again and handed over the brush to Heero. Heero took it from him then sat on the bed and began to gently brush Duo's hair. Duo practically purred under Heero's ministrations and then felt the brush leave to be replaced by Heero's long fingers. Gently sliding his fingers through the silken mass of Duo's hair, Heero reveled in its feel. He was finally able to do what he had only dreamed about and was thoroughly enjoying himself. He noticed when Duo's head began to jerk a little and could tell that the youth was falling asleep. Heero quickly set to work parting the hair into three sections and started to braid Duo's long, longhair.  
  
Duo was about fall over in a few minutes time, he was so relaxed from Heero fingers that he just wanted to doze off and sleep until late in morning. He started to lie down only to notice that Heero hadn't gotten off the bed. Smiling Heero's way, Duo reached out to the Japanese youth and held his hand. Caressing the back of it with his thumb and then pulling Heero out of his seated position to lay flush against him in one quick jerk. Surprised at his sudden position Heero didn't know what to do, so he just lay there on top of Duo, blushing a pretty pink. Duo's arms came around Heero's waist once more and then peered into Heero's cobalt depths.  
  
"Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight Heero?" Duo asked huskily. Heero's blush intensified as he nodded. "Okay then." Duo then reached down and grasped the covers. Depositing Heero on the side of him he pulled the covers up and over both of their bodies then wrapped his arms around Heero and let the dark haired boy snuggle into his chest wrapping his own arms around Duo slim waist. It felt so right as they both drifted off to dreamland safe within each other's embrace.  
  
More to come review please if you would like this story to continue! 


	2. Warming up!02

Chapter 2: Warming up  
  
The sun filtered through the window into a dim room. The first rays of sun causing a light glow on the entwined boys that lay in the bed pressed tightly together in each other's embrace. Duo's head lay and the gentle raising and falling of Heero's warm bare chest and had his ear pressed firmly to it. Duo listened to Heero's strong heartbeat and even breathing of his new lover. 'Lover. Heero's my lover and I am his.' Duo thought to himself enjoying the warmth of Heero's body underneath his own. His right leg was entangled with Heero's and the index finger of his right hand made lazy circles around Heero's nipple that was gradually starting to harden under his touch.  
  
Slowly Heero's eyes fluttered as he felt a rush of pleasure fill him at an unknown sensation. The warmth on top and around him, made him feel safe. He looked down at Duo with half lidded eyes and Duo grinned back at him, still making circles upon Heero's chest.  
  
"Good morning, Hee-chan. Did you sleep well? I hope so. You're going to need all your strength today." Duo grinned at him again as Heero raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What are you planning Duo?" He asked softly, enjoying the touches Duo was making onto his warm skin. Those long slender fingers of his lover were torturing him as pleasure was eliciting through his veins. No one had ever touched him before as Duo was doing now. No one had ever cared enough about him to stay with him. He had always been alone. Sure Odin had taught him how to survive and he had learned many things from the man. But Odin didn't love him, even though they acted like father and son on many occasions to fit an alias they created. Every time they had a mission they had put up that front so no one would suspect them of being anything more than what they pretended to be. His humanity was being buried every time he would have to go out and complete a mission. Every life he stole buried him and ravaged his soul, cutting him deeper than any knife could do to him physically. Then when Odin died and Dr. J had him and undergone even more training he could feel himself dying slowly. J had taught him to push himself past normal human limitations and that saved him a lot when he was stuck in a desperate situation. But that didn't replace the loneliness he felt eating away at him inside. The spark in his eyes was dying until it was only a smoldering glimmer.  
  
Then he met Duo, who at first seemed to be a loudmouth, pesty, irritating, longhaired idiot, but had a cheerful carefree attitude about everything he did. Duo would make jokes in the worst of situations and could lighten everyone's mood, even if only a little bit. Every time Heero was partnered with him he could feel the ice that formed around his heart and his locked up emotions, slowly begin to melt. Heero became more inclined to pay attention to what Duo was saying even though he wouldn't answer him half the time. It was just that Duo was interesting to be around and Heero was slowly realizing that he started to want to be always around his side. He began to long for the times they would have to be together whether it was undercover infiltrating supposed Oz facilities or sharing a room in one of their safe houses. Heero was starting to love the braided baka, so much that his heart ached and he wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully until he was near Duo once again.  
  
But now he told Duo how he felt and Duo said he loved him back. He only wished that he could be around him always. Those bright violet eyes staring into his as he was doing right now. The grin on his face still there but slowly the grin was growing wider and Heero wondered what Duo was going to do. Duo then lowered his lips to Heero's chest and started to kiss the warm flesh there softly. Heero stared at him loving the feel of Duo's lips upon his skin. Duo started to kiss upward covering all of Heero's chest and then making his way up Heero's neck. Flitting out his tongue Duo lapped at Heero's throat. Closing his eyes, a moan of pleasure escaped Heero's lips and Duo took advantage of this fact and quickly kissed his way up Heero's chin and to his lips. He placed soft delicate kisses on Heero's bottom lip and then let his tongue caress it as well before kissing those pink lips once more. Heero began to kiss him back as the felt the touch of Duo's lips once more upon his own. He brought up his hands and buried them into Duo's now loose braid. Their kiss became more heated as Duo slipped his tongue into the warm cavern that was Heero's mouth. Caressing the roof of it, the sides, and then began to battle with Heero's own tongue. Heero removed one of his hands from Duo's hair then followed the long woven mass and quickly found the hair tie and removed it. Unraveling it quickly Heero swept his fingers through the silk mane as their kiss continued breaking only for gasps of air.  
  
Finally, Heero's lips began to cramp and he had to pull away, resting his forehead against Duo's their breaths mingled with one another. Duo stared into Heero's cobalt eyes lovingly, feeling Heero's hands still in his hair stroking it gently. Duo loved the feel of Heero's fingers playing with his hair. It was the most relaxing thing for him and not many people were allowed to touch his hair. He prided himself in it. He trusted Heero and knew that Heero seemed to be obsessed over it. He smirked at this and Heero seeing it smiled at him. A genuine smile that light up his face. Duo felt himself fall in love with Heero's smile.  
  
"You should smile more often Heero. It really lights up your face." Duo brought up his hand and with his fingertips, traced Heero's smile and committed it to memory. Closing his eyes briefly he made sure it was permanently imprinted in his mind, then opened his eyes to look at his lover once again.  
  
"That was amazing Duo, and I will smile more, but my smile is for you, and you alone. I love you Duo and I..." Heero stopped suddenly. He didn't know if he should tell his lover what he feared the most. Duo was looking at him curiously, wondering what Heero was about to say but stopped.  
  
"What were you going to say Heero? You can tell me anything. You have to know that. Please tell me?" Duo lowered his voice, still gazing into Heero's eyes.  
  
Heero made up his mind. Duo was his lover. He loved him with all his heart. Duo said that he could tell him anything and so he did. "Duo. I just want to tell you that you mean everything to me. When you aren't around I feel dead inside. It's as though without you around my body just wants to grow cold and whither up. I've been alone for so long and when I started to feel something for you, I couldn't understand it. I had never felt love before and never experienced it. There was a pain in my heart every time you left or I did for a mission. Every time I wasn't around you my body would start to tremble and I couldn't sleep well until I was near you again. You made me feel warm and it felt like you cared about me. I had to tell you what I felt and I hoped that you would accept me. But if you hadn't I knew I would probably die and be of no use to anyone. I don't ever want to be alone again Duo. I want you to be around me always. I don't think I can go on without you. I don't want to. I want you to be around me always. I know you probably think I'm crazy and I have never spoken this much to you before but I'm begging you. Please don't ever leave me. Please don't leave me alone ever again. I need you so much please don't ever leave me..."  
  
Tears rolled down Heero's cheeks and down his chin. Duo was stunned by Heero's words and the sight of him breaking down into tears astonished Duo. Slowly Duo brought his hand up to Heero's cheek and tenderly wiped away Heero's still falling tears. He then placed a soft kiss on his cheek then wrapped his arms around the sobbing pilot and cradled him to his chest. Heero latched on fiercely to Duo and buried his face against Duo's neck, still sobbing his face a wet mess but didn't care. He was in the arms of his Duo and that's all that mattered. Duo rubbed his back up and down soothingly until Heero's sobs died down and an occasional hiccup was heard. Duo then hugged him and kissed his temple softly and started to whisper softly in his ear.  
  
"Heero. I love you so much! I would never intentionally leave you. I love you too much to ever do that to you. I feel complete with you and I'm happy I found out you loved me. I promise I will never leave you. I want to hold you tight when you sleep. I want to feel your lips against mine. But most of all I want to make love with you and never stop loving you until my dying breath. I promise you that. I will forever love you, my Hee-chan, my lover. I always want to be at your side and will always hold you when you need it. I promise, Heero." Duo then pulled back and looked directly at Heero. Heero stared at him with red eyes and then smiled. Not a powerful smile, but a true smile nonetheless. Duo then leaned his down and gave Heero a deep loving kiss, as if to seal his words within Heero. Heero returned the kiss with fervor and then let Duo pull him into Duo's lap until he was calm once again. Content to being snuggled into Duo's warm arms for as long as he wanted.  
  
TBC........Review please, you know you want to!!! 


	3. It Takes a Little Time03

Chapter 3: It Takes a Little Time  
  
Heero lavished in the feel of Duo's arms still around him, holding him close and seemingly protecting him from all that was around him. This feeling of security was only there when Duo was with him.  
  
' I've never felt like this but I want it to last. I want to see everything that can come out of this ' Heero thought to himself. ' I hope Duo feels the same way. But if he doesn't I'll just let him have what he wants from me.'  
  
"Duo?" Heero slowly turned his face towards Duo's. Duo just grinned down at his precious Hee-chan's face, which was still slightly red and moist from his previous crying. Giving Heero all the courage he needed to continue.  
  
"Duo if it ...wouldn't be too much to ask of ...you, ...I...I ...I wanted to know if we can take things slow? I mean if you...if you really don't want to...it's...it's okay if you just want to take... me. I love you and I don't want you to hold back on my account. Just because..." Heero trailed off and Duo could feel Heero start to tremble in his arms.  
  
Duo pulled Heero in for a tight hug and cooed soft words to him to calm him down. Slowly stroking the soft chocolate locks of his love's untamable hair. Duo pulled back and stared into Heero's beautiful blue eyes and smiled gently.  
  
"Heero, I don't mind taking things slow if you're not ready to do anything more than what we have already done. I'm content enough just to have you with me. I'm not holding back what I feel at all. But as for taking you..." Duo stopped as he felt a spasm go up his love's spine. He gently rubbed Heero's back to soothe him. Heero was definitely nervous about what he was going to hear next from Duo's lips.  
  
"Heero we don't have to have sex. In fact I'd rather if we didn't right now. We just told each other how we feel and sex is a very intimate thing and not too be rushed or just done for the hell of it. I've never had sex before and I want to wait until we are both ready to take that next step when we are ready. But...we definitely are not ready yet. Especially from the way you're acting. It's okay to be afraid. I understand how you feel. Really, I do. So don't worry, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Now why don't we go downstairs for some breakfast, shall we?" Duo beamed at him.  
  
Heero couldn't help but smile at him and nodded. Duo gave him a quick kiss and pulled away to go and take a shower. Heero moved to his side of the room and started to get his towel and clothes he would wear for the day. His green tank top and black spandex were waiting to be worn. Duo took his shower first then allowed Heero to do the same. As Heero was in the shower Duo got dressed then unraveled his braid. Brushing the soft strands to easy out the tangles then quickly weaving his tresses in his customary braid. Heero emerged fresh and already dressed from the shower as Duo tied an elastic band at the end of his braid.  
  
Duo glanced up at him the put the brush back on his dresser and walked over to Heero. Taking his hand in his own they headed downstairs to the kitchen where smells of fresh brewed coffee and the distinct smell of French toast wafted through the air to their nostrils. Upon entering the kitchen both boys saw Trowa and Quatre busying themselves making the breakfast that smelled so good. Trowa was pouring the coffee into four tall mugs and setting the table while Quatre was over at the stove. Placing another four pieces of toast into the awaiting pan.  
  
"Wow Quat! You're cooking smells fantastic. When can we eat?" Duo asked as his mouth began to water at the pleasant aromas in the air. But still had Heero's hand in his as he led Heero over to the table and sat down. Trowa came over and gave them each a cup of coffee and smiled at the two of them.  
  
'Something's different about them. They seem more at ease with each other. I'm sure I'll figure it out or Quatre definitely will' Trowa thought to himself as he also placed the milk and sugar on the table as well.  
  
Duo then noticed that the table was only set for four people, not five. "Hey Q? Where's Wu-man? Isn't he gonna eat with us?" Duo asked.  
  
"He got called out to a mission last night. Something about seeing if there was a new base set up on L-2. He'll be gone for a couple of days. He should be gone week at the most, I should think so anyway. He said he was just supposed to check it out nothing more, so I wouldn't worry too much about him." Quatre replied.  
  
"I wonder why I wasn't asked to go. I mean I'm the best one at stealth right?" Duo questioned Trowa who glanced at him as he put the maple syrup on the table then sat down across from Heero.  
  
"You're good Duo that's for sure but the mission was for Wufie and we have some time off 'til one of us gets another mission. So enjoy the time while it lasts." Trowa replied.  
  
Duo just stuck his nose in the air and 'hmmp' at the injustice of it. Heero smirked at his love's expression and Trowa noticed it. He stared in disbelief.  
  
'Heero smirked? That can't be right. Heero never smirks, smiles or hardly ever shows any emotion whatsoever. But he smirked at Duo? Oh!' Trowa thought as realization hit him. 'Duo and Heero are a couple it seems' with that though a small smile made its way on Trowa's face as well.  
  
Quatre made his way over to the table after he shut off the stove and brought over a plate of French toast, two for each of them. They each took their food and ate their food slowly, enjoying the sweet taste of the delicious food Quatre made for them as well as himself.  
  
Quatre noticed as Duo and Heero occasional glanced at one another during their meal. The looks weren't just normal glances, they were glances that carried love within them.  
  
'Something's going on between those two.' Quatre gave Trowa a look that asked Trowa with his eyes if he noticed it too. Trowa glanced at his lover then at both of the boys that were sitting close to one another as if indicating he thought the same thing. Quatre raised his eyebrows with a look of revelation. He was going to find out right now while they were all together.  
  
They all finished their plates and Quatre got a determined look in his eyes. A look that Trowa knew by heart but said nothing and just looked over at the pair across from him and his lover.  
  
'Quatre's going to ask them and there's no way of stopping him. This should be interesting.' Trowa waited patiently waiting for his lover to strike the unknowing boys across from him.  
  
Duo picked up his coffee and slowly drank the warm flavorful liquid and reveled in its taste. He had always loved coffee and enjoyed its smell just as much. He took another sip, and that's when Quatre struck.  
  
"Are you and Heero together Duo?" Quatre asked with a grin. Duo choked on his coffee spit it out onto his now empty plate. Duo stared at Quatre with wide eyes, while Quatre just waited for him to answer. A smirk printed itself on the blonde's face. Trowa too had a small smile on his face as well.  
  
Duo didn't know what to say. His heart was beating frantically in his chest. He didn't expect Q-man to ask him that! 'How did Quatre find out this quickly? Did Heero tell him? No...he couldn't have I was with him the whole time. Oh...wait. Q-man and that space-heart of his, that's how probably. Might as well tell them, I can't lie to them.'  
  
Duo glanced at Heero and Heero just nodded his head as an answer to the silent question.  
  
"Yes Quatre we are together. You and that space-heart of yours is too much sometimes, geez."  
  
"Oh Duo! Heero! I'm so happy for you both!" Quatre suddenly jumped up and ran around the other side and gave them both a hug. He released them then returned to his boyfriend's side and pulled him close in a hug as well so he wouldn't be left out. Trowa returned the hug and pulled Quatre into his lap and wrapped his arms around the blonde-one's waist holding him close to his chest.  
  
"So when did this start? It couldn't have been too long ago. I would of felt something like this. You both look so happy and very cute with the blush that's covering both your cheeks. Aren't they cute Trowa?" Quatre asked his love.  
  
"Yes they look very cute." Trowa answered not wanting to embarrass the two even more than they already were. It was nice to see them both like this, though he didn't think he would like it if the tables were turned again. All the gundam pilots accepted his and Quatre's relationship as long as they fought just as hard as they already had done prior to their announcement of being a couple. He smiled again as he realized how lucky he was to have someone as caring and gentle as Quatre.  
  
"I think we should leave them alone for a bit little one. I think they have had enough for the moment you can bother them later." Trowa said and noticed the looks of relief that spread across Heero and Duo's face at him.  
  
"But Trowaaaaaaaaa. I want to know now." He turned his face at his lover and got a soft kiss planted on his lips. That silenced the blonde and distracted him as well. Trowa continued to kiss Quatre and made a shooing notion with his hand that wasn't wrapped around Quatre's waist at the other two. Heero and Duo both got up silently and left the kitchen as Trowa continued to ravage his loved one's soft lips and moaning in contentment.  
  
Heero and Duo both raced upstairs to their room and shut the door and locked it. Both hoping that Trowa would keep Quatre distracted and away from them for a while until their heart rates would settle back to normal. Duo let out a huge sigh and Heero looked over at him with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Well I think that went well. We didn't even have to tell them we are together. Quatre let his space-heart do it for us." Duo smirked at how abruptly Quatre had directed his question at him. Pushing his bangs out of his face he looked over at Heero and gave him a quizzical look. Heero just returned it not understanding what Duo was looking at him for.  
  
"So Hee-chan do you want to have some fun like Q and Tro are downstairs?" Duo arched his eyebrow and gave Heero a sultry look. Heero felt warmth spread over his cheeks and nodded his head. Duo quickly ran over and pushed Heero into the wall and proceeded to kiss his love senseless until they both had to stop for breath, panting to refill their oxygen deprived lungs. Duo then leaned down and picked Heero up in his arms and over to Heero's bed and deposited his precious bundle on the soft covers and laid down next to him. Heero curled up on his chest and wrapped his arm around Duo's waist.  
  
"Why don't we just lay here for a while Hee-chan and just enjoy each other?" Duo asked of him. Heero answered reaching up and softly kissing Duo's lips. Duo returned the kisses then an idea popped into his head.  
  
"Hey Heero? Do you want to go for a walk with me outside? We can sit in the sun for while and feel the grass beneath our feet. I haven't done that in ages." Duo mused.  
  
"I would love to Duo." Heero replied and let Duo guide him once again. Through the safe house and sunk quietly past the kitchen where they could hear moans coming from the now closed door. They were silent until they got outside.  
  
"Wow I bet I know what Q and Tro are doing in there. We better not go back in there for a while. Although I really don't think we'll have to worry too much about them coming out here." Duo smirked at Heero. His smirk quickly left his face when he noticed Heero's face was downcast and turned away from him. Although he still had Heero's hand entwined with his. Duo gave his hand a shake and brought his other hand up to Heero's chin to make Heero face him. His face looked sad and seemed to be having an inner conflict in his head.  
  
"Hey Heero? What's the matter love? What's got you so sad all of a sudden? Come on tell me." Duo quietly pleaded. He couldn't think of anything that would make Heero sad. It just didn't make sense. He was happy one minute sad the next. "Come on Heero just tell me what's wrong."  
  
"...Are you sure you want to wait for me Duo?" Heero whispered. Duo barely heard him. Then he was shocked to think that Heero was ashamed of himself. Heero was scared of Duo not meaning what he said earlier about them waiting to have sex. It seemed, to Duo that Heero thought that if he didn't give himself to Duo soon and let him take his virginity away, Duo would leave him. Quatre and Trowa had already confirmed their relationship and were doing everything people in a relationship could do. But Heero was never in a relationship he didn't know what to do or how to perform certain things that went on. No one ever taught him those kinds of things.  
  
"Heero look at me, please?" Duo pleaded. Heero slowly turned toward him warily. "Heero I will never leave you. I know this is about waiting for us to have sex and you thinking that I will leave you if we don't fuck soon." Heero looked down at the ground and Duo knew he had guessed right. "Heero relationships aren't about having sex all the time they are about spending time with the person you love and getting to know them. I don't want you and love you because you are beautiful and are good looking or because I need to release sexual tension. I love you because of who you are and what I feel for you. The real you, that you have shown me and I love with all my heart and soul. Now stop being silly and come and sit with me in the sun." Duo stated and then kissed Heero to show how much he loved him. Heero returned the kiss with just as much passion, feeling silly for thinking that Duo would shove him away.  
  
Duo then lifted Heero up in his strong arms and sat underneath a tree with Heero in his lap, in the afternoon sunlight. They enjoyed the gentle breezes the traveled in the air and mussed their hair with its soft caress over their skin as well. Loving the warmth of the sun beating down on them as well as the feeling of love that passed between them.  
  
TBC... 


	4. Learning How to Love04

Chapter 4: Learning How to Love

A/N: This fic will is fluffy and playful for now but will change...just a warning to all readers. If you like this or have any ideas of what to add to the fic tell me. Suggestions are always welcome. Review!!!

* * *

The air grew cooler around the two boys as the minutes passed by and soon Heero grabbed Duo's hand and led him to walk around the landscape that surrounded the safe house Quatre had gotten for them. The safe house was a good size to say the least, and to say the most it was a mansion. Not as big as some of Quatre's houses but still bigger than the ones any of the other pilots could get their hands on.

Walking along the flowerbeds with Duo's warm hand in his, Heero felt safe knowing that Duo was with him and meant what he said. 'Duo never lies and he wouldn't lie to me. He's my best friend and even more now' Heero thought to himself while staring at the purple snapdragons. The beautiful colors reminded him of Duo's eyes and he allowed a small smile to creep onto his face.

The flowers were soon left behind as Heero pulled Duo away and into the gazebo that was on the edge of the gardens. It was airy and gave a good amount of shade from the intensity of the sun. Heero sat on the bench there and pulled Duo down into his lap. Wrapping his arms around the braided pilot of Deathscythe and pulling him to lean against his chest, Heero felt secure and at peace.

Duo leaned his head back on the strong shoulder of his beloved, let his eyes slide shut, and let out a contented sigh, he was in bliss. Duo turned his face towards Heero's neck and began to nuzzle, lick, nibble, and kiss his way up to Heero's ear and blew a soft whisper of air into it. Heero shivered at the sensation. Duo then nibbled on his earlobe before giving it a light kiss and stopped. Turning in Heero's arms Duo decided to face him and to finally give him the 'talk' he knew they needed to have.

Heero felt Duo move and loosened his embrace to allow him to do so. Duo still was in his lap but moved to straddle Heero's thighs and look directly at his love. His eyes were filled with love and a look that Heero couldn't recognize. He started to open his mouth to say something but Duo just placed a finger on his lips to stop him.

"Don't speak Heero. Just listen to me and hear what I have to say." Heero opened his mouth again to protest but a look from Duo and the finger that remained on his lips silenced him. "I want to...no...need to get this out and I want you to just listen for now and speak later when you have your turn, okay?" Duo looked questioningly at Heero to see if he would try to speak again but Heero didn't. His lips remained closed and Duo took his finger away and wrapped both arms around Heero's neck. Heero's arms went around Duo's waist and waited for Duo to begin.

"Heero. We have been friends in this war and will continue to be friends for what I hope will be the rest of our lives. For however long or short they maybe, I know I want you to be near me no matter where I am. I feel safe and at home when you are near me. I want to tell you more about me so I can get you to understand me better. I have told you about the Maxwell church about the people who died in my life. I told you about how I grew up on the streets and how I was always hungry which is why my appetite is so huge." Duo cracked a grin and Heero smiled at that well-known fact. There seemed to be no end to how much food Duo could pack away. Duo then started to continue on his tale.

"I fell in love with you and I wanted to tell you for the longest time but I was afraid that I would ruin our friendship and that you would try to self-destruct again or pull away from me. I couldn't live if you did that. I can't sleep at night if I don't know where you are. So when you told me yesterday how you felt I was relieved and excited in the same moment. I have never had someone tell me that they loved me the way you do. I wanted to just smother you with hugs and kisses right away but I knew you seemed scared that I would be the one to push 'you' away. I want you to know that I would never do that to you. As I said before, I will never leave you willingly. Who knows what the next day may bring? But I want to be with you for as long as I can.

"The other thing I have to make you understand is that just because our feelings of how we feel about each other are out in the open doesn't mean that we have to plunge into anything else. I know you're scared of revealing yourself to people since you think it will make you vulnerable, even though that someone is me. Being with me doesn't mean you have to stop doing things you would normally do or acting like you have to submit to me fully. Being together as friends and as lovers are what we need to work on so we know what is going on. If I'm doing something that makes you uncomfortable, you need to tell me. I won't get mad and I won't push you away. I want to make you understand that. The same goes for you. If your doing something I don't like I'll tell you. It's that simple. Am I making myself clear Heero?" Heero nodded. "Okay then. Now tell me what you want to say about anything. It's my turn to listen to you speak. So tell me why you want to rush into things and yet are so afraid to do so at the same time."

Duo stayed where he was and slowly twirled his fingers through Heero's thick hair, waiting for the Japanese boy to begin. Heero stared into Duo's eyes to see if he was sincere. He was, but Heero still was waiting for something to swoop in and steal away the only happiness he had ever felt. Taking in a deep breath he began his confession as well as the reason to why he had been acting the way that he was.

"Duo you are the only thing in my short life that had ever made me smile. I don't remember anything from before I started my training whether it was J or Odin Lowe who trained me. You are the only person I feel I can be completely open to. Quatre is nice to talk to, but I can't talk to him about things, the way I can with you. I told you about my training, about everything I am except the way I felt about you. Now that I have told you I'm afraid that if I don't let you see me and everything about me you'll disappear and I don't want that to happen. You complete me, Duo. You make me feel things that I have never been able to feel and for that I'm grateful.

"Everything I have ever learned told me to shut off my emotions and pain. That made me seem inhuman, but when I'm with you I don't have to be that way and I don't try to be. J told me emotions are weak and you sometimes make me feel weak because of everything I feel when I'm with you. But, I like that feeling. I love it in fact and I don't have to hide what I am. I want you to see me Duo and if it meant that I would have to submit to you to keep you near me then I would do it in a heartbeat but it also frightens me. I 'm afraid you'll hate what you see and be disgusted by it. I have never let anyone see me, not like this. But I want you to see me all of me. Stripped of the mask of the so-called 'Perfect Solider.' I am nowhere near perfect. I am just me, which is all I can give you, nothing more. I have nothing else to give you but myself and that is what I want you to have. So please understand. I need you Duo and I want you to see me." Heero concluded and pressed his forehead against Duo's.

Duo was awed by Heero's words. Heero wanted Duo to see him and that meant so much to him, that Duo didn't have words to describe how he felt by them. Duo closed his eyes and brought his mouth on Heero's in a gentle kiss. Pulling back a little bit Duo whispered against Heero's lips. "You really want me to see you Heero?"

"Yes Duo I do." Heero whispered back against Duo's lips.

"Then come with me and we will reveal everything about each other, but not here. Let's go up to our room for this. Okay Heero?" Duo opened his eyes and saw Heero's slight nod. Heero seemed to be wondering what Duo meant by 'revealing themselves to each other.' Heero's brain then clicked in and his mouth was open and voiced what he thought Duo meant by his words.

"No Duo, I'm not ready to... I ..." Duo silenced him with his lips and then smirked.

"Who said I was going to do anything with out you permission Hee-chan? I know you're not ready for what I think 'you are assuming that I want to do to you' but I am not ready for certain thing either. I have something different in mind. Do you trust me?" He whispered to his panicked love. Heero nodded. He did trust Duo but what did he have in mind?

Duo led Heero upstairs and to their room without any problems and locked their door. He went over and sat Heero on the bed. Duo remained standing in front of him and just looked at him. Heero's heart rate had calmed down but was still beating faster than normal. Duo could tell Heero was nervous but he remained where he was regardless. Heero's full attention was on Duo, waiting for any sign to signal what the braided boy wanted to do to him. Duo then kneeled on the floor in front of Heero and slid his hands up Heero's legs from the ankles to his upper thighs and stop when they reached the band of Heero's shorts.

"You said you wanted me to see you Hee-chan. That you wanted to reveal everything you are to me. I want to do the same for you. We have already shown each other what we feel for each other through words and some actions. But I want to show you more than that." Duo took a breath and locked eyes with Heero before continuing. "I want for us to see each other and show one another how we feel physically. What I mean is I want to see all of you Heero. Every single naked inch of you if you'll let me and you're willing. I won't force you. I am only asking, and no we aren't going to do anything that you're uncomfortable with. So may I?" Duo tugged on Heero's black shorts as an indication of what he meant to do. Heero tensed but then rethought of what he just said a few minutes ago and then smiled.

"Only if I get to see you as well." Heero said. Duo just grinned wider.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Hee-chan." Then he pulled Heero up from the bed and gave him a deep passionate kiss. Duo moved his hands and grabbed Heero's tank top and pulled it out of his shorts then pulled it over Heero's head and let it drop to the floor.

Cold air swirled around Heero's chest and Duo stepped back to admire the view of it. Heero became self-conscious and quickly tried to cover himself with his arms but Duo stopped him by grabbing both of them.

"Don't be embarrassed Hee-chan. You look very sexy without your shirt on." Duo smiled and then took off his own shirt and let it join Heero's on the floor. Duo then wrapped Heero in his arms and pulled him flush against him. Bare chest meeting bare chest, smooth flesh gliding together, Heero suddenly groaned from the contact they had and Duo dropped kisses onto his love's neck. Enjoying himself immensely within the warmth of Duo's arms and the soft lips that kissed along his neck, Heero couldn't believe that he had almost been reluctant to do this. Duo's lips caused goose bumps on his skin and he loved it.

Heero tilted his head more as an indication that he wanted more. Duo was more than happy to comply with Heero's wishes. Then while he slowly made his way down Heero's chest with kisses, Duo began to slip off Heero's shorts. But then thought it would be more fun to be a little playful. Keeping Heero distracted for one more minute then Duo shoved Heero to the bed behind the shorthaired boy and quickly removed the offending black shorts.

Heero was stunned for a brief moment then realized that he no longer had clothes on his lower body. He was completely naked and Duo was just standing there looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Heero glanced down at himself and noticed that his lower body had betrayed him. Standing proud and erect his manhood throbbed at the joining of his opened legs and was at Duo's viewing pleasure. Duo didn't move or change his expression, he just kept looking at Heero in all his naked glory and Heero started to panic.

'What if I'm not big enough for his liking? What if he thinks that I lied to him about not wanting to have sex? He'll hate me because of my body's willingness and think that I'm disgusting. He'll hate me for sure now.' The rapid thoughts of how much Duo would hate him were too much for Heero and he quickly closed his legs and pushed his erection down to cover it with his hands. Blushing a deep red and panting for air Heero began to curl in on himself. Duo then moved and Heero thought Duo was going to hit him. He shut his eyes tightly and began to shake and mutter apologies.

"I'm sorry Duo. I couldn't help it. It just happened. I won't let it happen again. I know my body displeases you. I am so sorry." Heero muttered quickly. He felt Duo's hands on him and pulled his hands away from his groin. Heero didn't know what to think, so he didn't resist Duo and let him move his hands to rest on both sides of his hips, then Duo trailed his fingers up Heero's arms then gently caressed his cheeks with the backs of his fingers.

"Heero open your eyes and look at me, please? You have nothing to be ashamed of. I'm flattered and I hope it does happen again. If it doesn't then I know I'm doing something wrong. You're beautiful Heero. Don't be embarrassed by your body, I'm not." Duo lightly caressed the worry from Heero's face and smiled down at him. Heero returned the smile hesitantly. Still unsure of himself, but feeling better that Duo hadn't tried to hit him or was disgusted by what his body did without him knowing what it had done.

Duo then moved away and stripped himself of his own black pants and let Heero watch his stripe tease. He then kicked the pants away from him and stood before Heero just as naked and had his own erection to show to his love. Heero just stared and was at a loss for words. Duo then caught his eye and smirked and then quickly climbed on the bed and straddled Heero and let their mutual erections touch. A gasp came from both of them, as Duo slowly grinded their hips together, causing gasps and moans to come from both of their mouths.

They both let each enjoy the sensations that swept through them with each touch and soon the pressure built within them and both released their coil of passion at the same time with a shout. Duo sprawled all over Heero's body while he rode out the waves of his climax, letting his breath become normal once again. Heero was in ecstasy. He had never felt anything like what they had just done before and had enjoyed it completely.

He felt as Duo removed himself from his body and allowed Heero to breathe better without his weight on him. Duo looked down at himself and at Heero. The mess that was on both of their stomachs was proof of their passion. Duo grinned at the mess and then reached out his hand to take Heero's.

"Come take a shower with me Hee-chan. We both are messy and need to wash up. It'll be fun." Duo chided to Heero and he led the way to the shower.

Duo turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature so it was hot, but not scalding enough to burn them, just to relax all of their tired muscles and clean them up completely.

Duo stepped inside and pulled Heero in after him. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo under the hot spray of water then pulled away slightly to reach off to the side of him and grab the bar of soap. Creating a thick lather with his hands Heero then gently washed Duo's body clean. Washing every inch of Duo that needed to be cleaned except for his braid.

Heero was about to ask Duo but the braided pilot beat him to it. "No Heero I don't need my hair washed now. I think we are both too tired to comb all of it out and braid it again before we take a little nap before dinner, don't you? Now let me wash you." Duo took the soap from Heero and returned the favor of washing him squeaky clean as well. When he had finished, Duo shut off the water and stepped out and grabbed a big towel and proceeded to dry off the pilot of Wing Zero.

Delicately caressing every inch of his love before he decided that Heero was fully dry. Heero then took the towel and repeated the motions on Duo as well. Heero then led his precious braided lover to bed and laid him down on the awaiting softness. Then Heero laid his head on Duo's shoulder and closed his eyes but didn't fall asleep.

"Duo?" Heero whispered softly to his comfy warm pillow.

"Hmm? What is it Hee-chan? Something wrong?" Duo asked almost on the verge of falling asleep but not quite.

"No nothing's wrong. I just...wanted to thank you for what we did. I really enjoyed it." Heero said and snuggled in closer to Duo for more warmth and smiled contentedly.

"You're welcome Hee-chan, but you don't need to thank me. I enjoyed it too. I hope I can show you all the kinds of ways we can be together. What do you think about that?"

"I think I would like that very much, love." Heero sighed and wrapped his arm around Duo's waist. Duo covered them both up in a blanket and proceed to take a nap before dinner was to be served.

TBC...

Thanks to reviewers: DimondPrincess, Nana, Feanturi Dindel, and Bluesake for the reviews, sorry for taking so long!!! (Sweat drops)


	5. Mission05

Chapter 5: Mission

* * *

The two boys had finally woken up from their afternoon nap and snuggled closely together to bask in each other's warmth.

"Do you think I have 'seen' you now, Hee-chan?" Duo smirked down at a now fully awake Heero.

"Yes Duo. I think you have seen me." Heero nuzzled Duo's cheek with his nose and Duo just grinned wider.

"I don't think I want to move Hee-chan. I'm way too comfy." Duo laid his head back down on Heero's chest when a loud shout was heard from the other side of the door.

"Don't you two think you've spent enough time alone in there together? I mean I'm happy for the two of you and all. But do you two have to be so loud when you do it? Trowa and I could hear you all the way in the kitchen. If you're going to start up again can you at least try to be a little quieter this time?" Quatre called from the other side of the door.

Both boys blushed a bright red but Duo recovered fast and jumped up and opened the door.

"Listen Q. We weren't doing the vertical tango like you and Tro; so don't start making rumors right away when you don't have all the facts. Hee-chan and I were fooling around so don't go sayin' that we did somethin' else, when we didn't. We'll decide when we want to hump like bunnies when we're damn good and ready. If our noise makin' disrupts you, get earplugs. Ya don't see Heero and I complaining about you and Tro, now do ya?" Duo glared at the blonde boy when he was through his rant.

"Um Duo? You do know you're completely naked and have a hard-on right?" Quatre stared in shock and had a bright pink blush staining his cheeks. Duo then looked down at himself and just sighed.

"Well, I needed to tell you off first so I don't really care if you're lookin' or not. I'm going to shut this door now Quatre so I'll see you later." He began to close the door but then heard Quatre speak again.

"Dinner will be ready in a half an hour so come down as soon as your 'problem' is taken care of. I expect to see you wearing clothes by then I hope." Quatre just smirked then turned to go and Duo closed and locked the door once more.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He muttered to himself more than anyone else. He turned back to Heero who wore a shocked look on his face. "What?"

"I can't believe you just did that." Heero managed to tell him, still seemingly having trouble comprehending it completely. With a sigh Duo climbed back on the bed next to his love and lay down. Propping his head up with his arm he looked at Heero lovingly. That lustful look was still in his eyes from earlier.

"Heero. I wasn't exactly thinking of my state of dress at that moment. Or should I say undress?" Duo smirked some and then looked Heero in the eye. "I don't care what Q thinks or sees. He has one of his own that Trowa sees all the time as well as Tro's too. Why am I thinking about their sex life all of a sudden? How did that happen?"

"Duo?"

"The point Heero is I don't care if anyone sees me. You get to see me completely and I'm not talking physically. I'm showing you everything I want you to see and then some. So don't get so nervous all the time." Duo bent forward and gave Heero a chaste kiss on the forehead then pulled away.

Heero smiled back at him and then wrapped his arms around Duo's body once more.

"I think we better get dressed incase Quatre decides to come back." Heero whispered to Duo.

"Whatever you say love. Whatever you say."

* * *

They then got up and changed into their clothes and headed down to the kitchen once again. They helped set the table and got out the ketchup since Trowa decided to make some bratwurst and scalloped potatoes. They all agreed that the meal was mighty tasty and Trowa should cook more often.

"I can't take all the credit. I had a good teacher." He turned to Quatre and smiled at him. Quatre flushed and smiled back.

"If you two are going to have another episode of this morning, take it up stairs this time. Some people do like to get drinks out of the kitchen at different times throughout the day without having to worry about writhing bodies on the floor." Duo commented. Both Quatre and Trowa blushed an even deeper red. Duo was very pleased at this and grabbed some more scalloped potatoes that were left.

"How about some dessert after you're done Duo? We still have some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream left. We might as well enjoy it while we can right?"

"Right you are Q-man. Break out the bowls and spoons and dish that ice cream out." Duo hollered before wolfing down all of the rest of the potatoes.

Quatre got up and dished out what was left of the ice cream then they all proceeded to eat the frozen treat and to talk about random things that didn't have anything to do with the war. It left their minds at peace while they conversed about odd things in life and how Duo's hair was probably going to clog the sinks up. They all had a good laugh and agreed that it would most likely happen.

Heero and Duo cleaned up the dishes since it was only fair. Trowa and Quatre had made the meals so Heero and Duo should clean the dishes. After getting all the dishes clean and having a brief water fight, they made their way up to their room.

Duo plopped down on his bed while Heero went over to his laptop to check on things. The room was silent for a few minutes before really getting to Duo and he had no choice but to break the silence.

"What are you looking at Heero?"

"Hn."

"Oh don't start that again. What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at what Dr. J sent me."

"Which is what?"

"A lay out of the base Wufei is supposed to be checking out."

"Why would he send you that?" Duo had a feeling he did not like the way this conversation was going.

"It seems I have a mission that starts tomorrow, and you are to join me as well." Heero turned from his laptop to face Duo. Duo's expression was unreadable and Heero wished he knew what Duo was thinking.

"What about the mission?" Duo asked a split second later, trying to cover up the fact that he had a bad feeling about this. A really bad feeling that had just exploded in his mind and started to nag him that he shouldn't take this mission.

"We are to infiltrate the base, see what exactly is going on, retrieve 05, and then blow the base up. It seems as though Wufei was captured somehow, but luckily the Shenlong gundam was undetected. That's some good news."

"Yeah at least they don't have the gundam, but I'm worried about Wufei. I hope he's okay. How soon do we have to leave?"

"We have to be at the base the day after tomorrow at six in the morning. So I would say we should leave here tomorrow afternoon around one pm to get there on time."

"Well then we better make the most of our free time while we can huh?"

Duo then got up off the bed and walked over behind Heero and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Tilting his head, Heero tried to look at Duo but Duo just shook his head and kissed him on the temple.

"Just relax love. Enjoy what I'm doing to you." Duo breathed softly in his ear and Heero shivered. Duo placed gentle kisses from Heero's temple down his ear and across his jaw line. Letting his hands wander down Heero's firm chest and tracing over all of the indents of his hardened muscles, he made his way to the band of Heero's jeans.

Duo then tugged Heero's shirt out of them and slowly pulled it over and of his body. The cool air of the room hit Heero's body as soon as the shirt was fully removed and his nipples became erect instantly. Duo drank in the sight of his topless love and let his eyes travel over its beauty.

Heero sat still and let Duo do what ever he wanted to. Heero trusted Duo and was willing to except all the pleasure Duo was willing to give him. That thought finally struck Heero. Duo always gave him pleasure but he never gave it back.

'I wonder if he wants it that way or am I suppose to initiate it?' Heero wondered to himself and finally made up his mind. 'I want to pleasure him too.' Slowly standing up from his chair, Heero reached out a hand to Duo then stopped before it could touch the actual material.

"Duo may I undress you?" He questioned softly.

"Of course Hee-chan. Undress me all you like but my hands will be busy too." Duo grinned at him.

Heero then began his task of ridding Duo's shirt from his body. He deftly unbuttoned Duo's shirt then slid the shirt down and off Duo's arms. Now Duo was as shirtless as himself. Heero enjoyed the view for a few moments then leaned forward to tackle Duo's lips in a kiss.

Shocked for an instant Duo just stood there. Then feeling the gentle caress of Heero's lips against his own he began to kiss him back. Letting his fingers trail down Heero's torso they came into contact with the button of Heero's jeans. Quickly unfastening it and unzipping the pants while keeping Heero distracted with his mouth. Duo hooked his fingers in both the jeans and boxers and pushed them down, breaking the kiss and startling Heero in the same moment.

"Step out Hee-chan." Duo commanded and Heero obeyed but still blushed. Heero was now completely naked except for his socks and Duo still had his pants on. He went to reach for Duo's pants but Duo moved away. A confused look marred Heero's features but then Duo wrapped him in his embrace and whispered in his ear.

"You can finish what you started now Hee-chan." Heero didn't miss a beat and slowly tugged Duo's pants down his thin legs. Duo stepped out of his own pants and kicked them aside. Then began kissing his way down Heero's neck, down his stomach and lower still. Heero gasped when he felt something touch his arousal and looked down.

Duo was kneeling on the floor before him and keeping eye contact with Heero stuck out his pink hot tongue and licked Heero's manhood. Heero moaned back in his throat at the sensation but kept his eyes locked on Duo.

"Watch me Hee-chan. Watch me as I make you moan and show you to another kind of delight I can bring you."

Heero kept his eyes locked on Duo as his manhood was surrounded by wet warmth. Heero could help but moan at the sensation. It felt so good as Duo sucked, licked, gazed, and nuzzled his manhood until Heero was panting very hard and couldn't control himself from doing so even if he tried.

Duo could tell that Heero's passion was building and wouldn't be very long until he released it. A small tremor passed through Heero's body then Duo swallowed him whole. It was too much for Heero and he came immediately with a hoarse cry of Duo's name then slumped forward into the arms of his awaiting lover.

Duo swallowed Heero's entire load then licked his lips and kissed Heero who was still riding the waves of orgasm. Cuddling Heero to his chest Duo could feel the gasps of air Heero was taking in and letting out. His breathing soon became normal and he turned his face up to look at Duo.

"Like that Hee-chan?"

"Very much so. It was so...intense. I loved it." Heero took in another deep breath and now that his mind had returned from the heavens he had to ask Duo something he needed to know.

"Duo? Why are you always the one who is pleasuring me but I never get to do things to you?" There he said it.

Duo just looked at him perplexed for a second then decided to tell Heero what he thought would be the right if not truthful answer.

"I love seeing the pleasure I can give you Heero. That's why I initiate it. You can do it some times too whenever you want. I just want to bring you to new heights is all and show you everything you can experience. Don't think that I don't want you to do the same to me, because I do, really. But I think you should rest tonight. You can pleasure me bright and early tomorrow if you want to. I love surprises when they come from you."

Heero just smiled then feel into a blissful sleep. Duo carried him over to his bed then curled in himself and tucked them both in for the night. Who knew what tomorrow would be like?

TBC....


	6. Breakdown06

Chapter 6: **Breakdown**

_Pairings: 1x2, 2 plus 5, 1 plus2plus5_

_note: had to fix some typos so it is revised_

xoxoxoxox

Duo quickly climbed up into the ventalation shaft and began to crawl on hands and knees through the conduet to reach his destination. Heero and he split up to cover more ground and found out how to get to Wufei the fastest. Wufei was held in detention block C in the 432 cell, and from what both Heero and Duo read about it, it wasn't a pleasant place to be at all.

Duo found the last turn with ease and looked through the vent to only see darkness. "It figures they would keep Wufei in a dark room. Those Oz bastards really want to break us, and what better way to do it than in dark places. They're sick." Duo mumbled under his breath as he worked to loosen the vent cover. It was Duo's idea to go through the vents since he was after all the god of stealth. Plus he reasoned with Heero that he was smaller and knew how to easily get through the vents. Heero grudgingly agreed and went off to issue some well placed bombs throughout the base. As soon as Duo got Wufei out of the cell through the shafts he was to meet Heero in the back of the base where some carrier shuttles were waiting to be loaded. The two thought it best to hijack one of them and escape that way.

Duo grabbed the rope he brought with him and secured it to the magnetic anchor and lowered the rest. Quietly he shimmeyed down the rope and landed shoftly on his feet at the bottom. "Fei are you in here?" He called quietly and heard a whimper as his response. His eyes slowly became used to the darkness and saw a lump on the floor that had made the sound. "Wufei? Wufei are you alright?" Another small sound was his reply. "Damn they really did you over, didn't they? Come on it's time to leave buddy." Duo softly picked up the small body and felt the temor of fear run through it at the same time. "It's me, Duo, Wufei. We have to get out before Heero blows this place up. Can you climb?" Duo felt the head shake no. "Can you at least hang onto me?" A small nod. "Alright. Then hold on tight."

Duo slipped his head through Wufei's bound arms and picked him up. "Sorry about this, but you have to wrap your legs around me or you'll take us both down." He felt Wufei follow his orders and the pressure of the legs wrapped around him. He gripped the rope and began to climb, making sure to take deep breaths and willing his arms to hold both of their weights.

They made it to the vent with Duo gasping for arm and Wufei still holding on tightly to his shirt. Duo allowed him to as he went to work securing the vent screen back in place and removing the anchor. Slipping them all back into his pouch he turned back to the boy who still had his arms around Duo.

"Wufei, I need to get those cuffs off so let me see 'em." Wufei slowly removed his arms from over Duo's head and let Duo go to work picking the locks until they were off. Wufei rubbed his wrists trying to get the metal feel off of them. Duo turned back to him and stopped his hand from rubbing the other. "We have to get going. Follow me." Duo began to crawl back through the way he came and heard Wufei following him. They had to stop a few times because of the position they were in over some personnel from time to time.

Duo saw the light up a head of them and looked back to see if Wufei saw it too. However to his surprise, Wufei was squinting a lot and seemed to be ducking behind him while they got closer to the outside.

"Wufei come on it's just a little further and then we'll be out of here for good." Wufei still was ducking his head and then closed his eyes. Duo decided enough was enough and reached back and took Wufei's hand in his own and pulled him along to the outter edge of the conduet. He looked out and saw Heero waiting for him in the bushes and gave a relieved sigh. "Okay, time to jump." Without any warning Duo jumped and Wufei still being held onto by Duo's hand followed him out. They landed and rolled to avoid damaging their bodies too much, but Duo heard the painful gasp Wufei made when they stopped rolling and Wufei was on his back. His breathing increase dramatically and Duo helped him sit up, but the pained expression on Wufei's scrunched up face showed that it wasn't a position Wufei wanted to be in.

Heero ran towards them and saw the painful look on Wufei's face and the worried look on Duo's and gently reached down and lifted Wufei up into his arms. Wufei began to shake as Heero started off at a run towards the carriers, Duo trailing him in tow and stopped just beyond view of the guards that were on duty there.

"Duo get the remote out of me pocket and set off the bombs. I can't do it with Wufei like this."

"You got it." Duo quickly took out the remote and pushed the button and heard as all the bombs Heero set go off one by one. The guards heard the explosions and set up to help as Duo, Heero, and Wufei got into the closest carrier and prepared for take off. There were some bunks in the back and Heero laid Wufei on one of them then went to help Duo. In a matter of minutes they were in the sky and heading toward another safe house Heero had got for them.

"It'll be at least three hours before we make it to L-3. We better check on Wufei and see what injuries he has." Heero said as he switched the setting from manual to autopilot mode.

"Yeah, we better." Duo left his seat faster than Heero could blink and saw the tail end of Duo's braid go through the door. 'What did I do to deserve someone like him?' Heero mused while he walked after his love.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Wufei? Can you hear me?" Duo called gently to his friend that was curled up on the bunk with his eyes closed. He kept them closed mostly because the light hurt them too much. After being in the cell for hours on end his pupils were having a hard time adjusting to the light. After a few moments of blinking rapidly Heero went over to the dial on the wall and adjusted it so the lights were a little dimmer for Wufei to open his eyes completely.

Duo sat on the edge of the bunk looking at Wufei's face with concern filled eyes. He took in the faces of Heero and Duo and knew he wasn't in the Oz base anymore and that relieved some of his aniexties but the injuries he received wouldn't let him forget what he went through.

"Wufei, tell us your status?" Wufei went to open his mouth but nothing came out except a hoarse groan. "I'll go get you some water." Heero quickly went to the previsously added supplies that he knew had just been loaded and handed the bottle to Duo to give to Wufei. Slowly, Duo poured some water into Wufei's mouth and let him swallow in small mouthfuls, until he shook his head a little to indicate he had enough.

"Thanks." He said softly and Duo beamed him a smile. "My back is what...hurts the...most, they burned me...there with something. I couldn't see...what it was though. I think...the rest of me is fine...just bruises mostly." Wufei gasped out. Heero nodded and went to get the medical supplies without a second thought.

"Wufei, can I roll you onto your stomach without you getting sick to you stomach?" Duo asked softly.

"I think so." Duo gently helped Wufei out of his shirt that was soaked with sweat and smelled horrible but Duo was too focused on Wufei's health to really care. They all were hurt at one time or another so it wasn't like it was something new. With the shirt removed Duo helped Wufei out of his pants as well and saw colorful marks in random patterns all over Wufei's body. Duo held in the the wince he knew was rising in his throat when he checked all over Wufei. He guided his body down onto the bed. Being on his stomach didn't hurt as much as being on his back. Duo could see the burns that dotted along Wufei's spine and the cuts up and down his shoulder blades, some of them were pussing and looked infected which was probably the case.

Heero returned with the supplies and took in the sight before him. He felt bad for Wufei and even worse for the look on the boy's face. He was a wounded warrior, stripped of his pride it seemed. Wufei caught the look in Heero's eyes and winced at the saddess he saw within them, even if Heero's face showed nothing, his eyes gave away his feelings.

Heero noticed the look projected on Wufei's face and leaned down to face Wufei after handing Duo some warm water and to clean the cuts and burns. He took in the bitterness in Wufei's eyes, bitterness he was feeling for himself and Heero intended to stop that.

"Even the strongest wariors have to fall sometimes, in order to get stronger Wufei." Wufei's gaze quickly locked with Heero's and he understood that Heero and Duo didn't pity him. He was still a strong warrior in their eyes even though his mission failed. He sighed to himself and drifted off to sleep while Duo and Heero worked on his injuries.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"I can't believe they did that to him! Well, I can believe it, but those creeps didn't have to hurt him so bad! I mean it's no wonder he was hurting so much when he landed on his back. You saw how many cuts they gave him Heero!" Duo was ranting in the cockpit as Heero was flying the shuttle and getting ready to land on L-3. Wufei was still asleep in the bunk, but now much cleaner and bandaged up to the best of both pilots abilities.

Heero sighed as he turned his gaze from the controls to Duo, whose face was flushed and eyes were wild and angry. "Duo...calm down and listen to me. You got him out and we wrapped his injuries. He's safe now and needs time to heal and rest. I know he's suffered. I saw his wounds, but he will get better and we will make sure he does. He can get revenge against Oz whenever a mission comes in for him, so stop worrying."

"You're right I should stop worrying, but I can't help but think..."

"Can't help but think what Duo?" Heero noticed the hault in Duo's sentence.

"That if something happened like that to you...I would-I would kill them all just to get you back." Duo admitted.

"I know." Heero reached over with one hand and gripped Duo's and brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of his fingers. Duo let out a soft sigh before getting up and walking to Heero and gave him a well deserved kiss.

They were too involved in the kiss to realize that Wufei stood in the doorway and saw the whole exchange.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

TBC...

_So sorry it took forever to update this. I was so busy with work, college, and my other fics that I put this all the way to the back burner. I apologize for keeping you waiting. Please review._


	7. Revelations07

Chapter 7: Revelations

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Wufei couldn't believe what he was seeing. Maxwell and Yuy...? Obviously he missed some sort of huge change if they were acting like this towards one another. Slowly he pulled back without making a sound and returned to his bunk. His back ached a little, but the slight pain was nothing compared to the white hot agony he had endured earlier. He sat back down gently and laid down on his side and made himself comfortable.

_'What right do I have to disturb their happiness? They cleaned me up, bandaged my wounds, and gave me pain killers, which I'm grateful for it, but why does my heart hurt so much from seeing them kiss? Do I really miss my own lovers that much?' _Wufei thought to himself. True he hadn't seen either Treize or Zechs in a long time, even though he was being mistreated at the hands of Oz it wasn't his lovers' fault. Lady Une had been in charge and she wanted to break Wufei, so he would tell her what she wanted to know about the rest of the gundam pilots and their gundams. He never told her of course and that made his torture all the more brutal. He would never do something as dishonorable as sell out his comrades. Even his lovers never asked him anything about his missions or teammates. All three of them had their own code of honor that wouldn't allow them to betray one another's own alliances, whether it be to the cause or about themselves and their teammates.

_'I'm glad that those two found each other, it was about time they found someone to love.' _Wufei closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep for the rest of their flight to L-3. Although he couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips as he drifted off to sleep, remembering the intimate scene that played before his eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As the pilots broke apart for air Duo couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching them a moment ago. "Heero, did you hear anyone come in while we were...um...distracted?" he shook his head. "Huh, maybe I'm just jumpy. What's our eta?"

"Twenty mintues until we land and I'll start up the landing procedures in about fifteen minutes. That was some kiss." Heero glanced over to Duo before turning back to the controls. Duo looked shocked for a moment before laughing out loud and grinning maniacally.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it, Heero. Still at a loss of words though, hm?" Heero gave him a tight nod before readjusting their speed and steadying the shuttle as he saw L-3 come up in front of him. Duo shook his head as he saw Heero go back into mission mode and he decided he'd lounge back and just watch his very quiet love.

Heero kept glancing out the corner of his eyes from time to time, just to see what the braided one was doing. That kiss had felt incredible. Duo's mouth opening up to him, his tongue being caressed gently by that wet muscle, so soothing and tender. He could still taste Duo, lingering on his senses, and wasn't beneath noting that the other smelled sexy as well. Duo didn't need anything to enhance his beauty. His personality, body, and charm were what made Duo so enticing a creature to behold. Heero could only wish that he could hold onto Duo for a lot longer than this war they were in.

xoxox

"I'm going to go wake Wufei. Can you do the docking procedures?" Duo asked as he started to rise from his chair. Heero looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. Duo quickly held up his hands in front of himself seemingly in a defensive stance. "Whoa, ease on the glare there! I didn't mean anything by it, really!" Heero eased up then smirked at his braided baka and turned back to the controls.

"Make sure Wufei's comfortable. The drugs might have worn off a little by now." Heero stated as he worked the panel.

"Don't worry, I'll remember. Shinigami's honor." Duo said before walking out the door. _'Heero's not as gruff as he used to be. Maybe I'm a good influence on him after all.' _Duo grinned to himself as he stopped by the bunk and looked down at a sleeping Wufei. _'Aww, how cute. Fei's actually sleeping, probably because of the drugs, but he seems so ... at peace right now. Too bad I have to wake him.'_ "Hey Fei. It's time to get up." Duo called gently and shook Wufei's shoulder lightly. No response. "Are you really asleep, Fei?" Duo shook a little harder and heard a mumbled answer.

"Too tired, Maxwell." He made out Wufei's garbbled mumble. A wicked smile grew on Duo's face. A smile that Wufei probably wouldn't have liked if he saw it.

"Fine Fei have it your way. If your so tired then I guess I can just strip you down to your boxers and take pictures of that sweet look that's on your face right now. I'm sure the Quat and Tro will think it's adorably and hang it up in their gundams just as a reminder." That did it. Wufei's eyes opened wide and stared at Duo wide awake now.

"MAXWELL! If you EVER do that I'll take your hair out of that braid and take pictures of you after I dress you up like a GIRL!" Wufei threatened. Duo just giggled and patted Wufei's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're back with us Fei Fei. We really missed that raving temper of yours. It's been so quiet at the safe houses without you." Duo teased.

"Some how I doubt that Maxwell. Especially with your mouth always going non-stop and now that you a Heero are together you're probably only going to get louder! I won't have a moments peace with all the moaning coming from your room!" Duo looked at him shocked beyond belief.

"How did you know Heero and I were ...Shit!" Duo slapped a hand over his mouth to stop the flood of words that had just exited his mouth and shut his eyes tight. _'Way to go Maxwell! You just confirmed it! Shit, shit, shit! This wasn't supposed to happen! Heero's gonna kill me!' _He slowly peeked out at Wufei and and lowered his hand, there was no point in taking it back now. Wufei was wearing a smug look on his face as he noticed Duo was definitely kicking himself for his big mouth. He couldn't stop himself from gloating a little bit.

"So it is true. You and Yuy are together afterall." Duo nodded, keeping his mouth tightly shut to prevent anything else from escaping from his lips. He waited for Wufei to look sick or disgusted since he really didn't know what he would think of this development between them. Wufei noticed that Duo was waiting for some other kind of outburst from him, and smirked a little because of it. Duo looked so confused after he noticed the smiling growing on Wufei face. He didn't risk saying anything though, since Fei could be plotting some way to act on his feelings again. Duo started to back away slowly only to be stopped by Wufei reaching out and gripping his wrist.

"Duo. Stop. I'm glad you and Yuy are together though how it happened, I don't know, nor do I want to. I'm not going to judge you and Heero's relationship anymore than I did when I found out Quatre and Trowa were together. I'm happy for you, now will you tell me why you woke me up."

Duo felt better knowing the Wufei accepted that he and Heero were together, but after breathing a sigh of relief he knew he had to get back on track and down to business. "We're going to dock on L-3 soon and Heero asked me to wake you up while he steadies the shuttle. So are you in any pain?" Wufei shook his head.

"Not yet. I'm probably going to need something in a little while though."

"Okay. Do you need help getting dressed?" Wufei thought a minute on that one. He felt better than he had but knew his back was tender still and couldn't quite raise his arms up or behind him yet. Better safe than sorry.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to need a little help." He admitted waiting for Duo to jeer at him. It never came.

"Okay. I'll go get you another shirt. Your old one needs cleaning before you can wear it again and besides there are looser shirts in the supplies so it won't rub your back too much." Wufei nodded his approval, then Duo set of to go retrieve them._ 'Maybe Yuy or maybe the fact that I'm injured put a damper on his jester side.' _"Hey Fei do you want a man's or a woman's top? We have both!" _'Then again maybe not.' _

Duo came back in and helped Wufei dress, taking time and care to make sure Wufei was still comfortable. Duo packed up a duffle with meds and supplies to continue to treat Wufei's wounds. Wufei was still a little off center when it came too walking so Duo let him wrap an arm around his shoulders and wrapped his own arm around Wufei's waist and helped him into the cabin where Heero was setting the carrier shuttle to land. It went soothly as Heero shut down the controls in the hanger they landed the shuttle at.

"The safe house isn't far from here and these people will hide the shuttle. J has given them instructions to do so." Heero informed them as he opened the door and slide his right arm around Wufei as well to aid him in walking. Wufei was a little surprised at the consideration Heero showed for his well-being, but was thankful for it none-the-less.

Thankfully they got a lift to the apartment even though it was only three blocks away from the space port, but both Duo and Heero knew Wufei would be exhausted if he had to walk that far, aid or no aid. Heero opened the door and lead Wufei and Duo into the apartment that was going to be their safehouse until Wufei healed, or either Duo or Heero had a mission. The one who didn't have a mission would stay with Wufei until his wounds were healed enough so he could carry out his missions without being hindered.

There were only two bedrooms but that didn't bother any one, since Heero and Duo would be sharing the one bed any way. The rest of the aparment consisted of a kitchen that was just off the living room that had a couch and a coffee table on one end and a small table with four chairs on the other end. The cool blue walls were soothing too their eyes even though the apartment was small, it was just what they needed. The one added bonus was they didn't have any neighbors.

Duo gently placed Wufei on the couch and then went to set up the medical supplies on the coffee table to take inventory of what they had and what they would need to get from stores or pharmacies while they lived in the apartment. Heero locked the door and went to set up the bedroom for Wufei so he could be in bed soon. He still looked tired and even though he had a nap on the shuttle he deserved some real rest. The safe house to Duo's delight was stoked with some clothes that looked like all three of them could fit into. The style of them was nothing to rave about, since it was just pairs of shorts, pants, and some t-shirts that were grey or black.

Heero finished putting sheets and blankets on both beds then went to get Wufei to put him in bed. Duo took his shoes and socks off as well as his t-shirt Duo dressed him in earlier. It wasn't that Wufei was body shy, it was just that the way Duo and Heero were treating him was like Trieze and Zechs treated him when he felt needy for attention. Wufei didn't object to the idea of going to bed after they were finished, but was a little hestant when Heero picked him off and carried him there. Heero pulled up the covers and tucked him in, saying he should get some rest and to sleep well, then left and closed the door. Wufei couldn't help himself and snuggled into the bedclothes and proptly fell to sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"He was really tired." Heero stated as he came back out to see Duo waiting for him on the couch and went to sit beside him.

"Yeah he was. They really worked him over too, but at least now he can recover." Duo replied and leaned into Heero's warm body. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's waist and pulled Duo into his lap and hugged Duo tightly from behind and nuzzled his neck. Duo sighed in pleasure at Heero's tender attention and enjoyed the tingling sensations caused by his lovers lips. Duo leaned back more firmly into Heero's chest and allowed Heero to futher explore his neck and shoulder before slowly pulling away and getting up. Heero went to protest only to stop and see Duo winking at him and taking him by the hand and going into the other bedroom.

"Can we continue?" Heero asked closing the distance to tenderly kiss Duo.

"I'd thought you would never ask." Duo smiled into the kiss as their hands and lips once again pleasured and reassured one another that this was real.

TBC...

A Special Thank You to the Reviewers:

**Dimond Princess**: I can't tell what's going to break them up, but it is coming up in a few more chapters, so continue to read and review.

**Nana**: Here is the more you asked for. Thanks.

**Feanturi Dindel**: Here's another chapter and thank you for the review.

**Bluesake**: aww thanks ::Blushes::

**Katrina:** Thanks for your kind coment and support! Huggles!

**Lai Sum**: Opps! Thanks for pointing out my typo. I did fix it! It's what happens when I edit at 3 am.

**Lolly sister**: I know that was an editing opps. Thanks for saying it.

**Subzero13**: Yup the transition was supposed to happen, I jump to things when I want to get a fic moving along and this has been on the back burner for sometime, since I was so busy with TSYA. Thanks.

**Lil Miss Tipsy**: Don't have a nervous breakdown yet! There's still more to come and I will have them up as soon as I can. Breathe...in and out...yaoi is good for your soul

**ZaKai: **Thanks again for reveiwing another fic of mine! I love feedback and it means a lot to me to hear your response. Huggles!!!

**Leemax**: Thanks for the kind words and what's your web address? Drop me a line and I'll enter your contest as soon as I know the rules.

Whew! I think that's everyone. Thanks for all the kind feedback and criticism. I always welcome it!

_GLOMPS all the REVIEWERS!!! ::_


	8. At Ease

Chapter 8: At Ease

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Duo and Heero spent quite a bit of their alone time in one another's arms, and as long as Wufei wasn't around they allowed their hands to touch more often than not. It wasn't so much that they were trying to hide their relationship. It was more that they didn't want to make Wufei nervous or feel threatened in any way, even though Wufei told them he didn't mind seeing their displays of affection.

Of course, neither one realized that Wufei could view their entire exchange whenever they weren't paying attention to where Wufei was. Wufei had caught the two on the couch a number of times just sitting close together or Duo being cuddled in Heero's lap. Usually, when he saw them together like that he ducked out of their site quietly with a smirk on his face, but today he was unfortunate and got caught.

"Wufei… um… what are you doing out of bed?" Duo quickly stood up and moved away from Heero who was equally shocked. Wufei narrowed his eyes at them and raised one thin black eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I be walking around Maxwell? My legs aren't broken, now are they? I was just going to the kitchen for a cup a tea."

"You could've just yelled and asked one of us to go get it for you." Duo argued, his face getting a little redder by the minute.

"Maybe I just wanted to catch you in the act of looking so smitten with each other, Maxwell, or it might have been because I wanted some tea that was made by my own hand." Wufei grinned, enjoying how Duo's blush seemed to spread down to his toes.

"You'll really evil you know that 'Fei?" Duo pouted and climbed back into Heero's lap, taking Heero's arms and wrapping them around him. Heero let a small smile creep onto his face as he took pity on Duo and kissed his neck tenderly. "Make me feel better, Heero, please?"

"I don't know how you put up with him Yuy. If he were mine I think I would have had him gagged by now."

"Then it's a good thing he isn't yours." Heero replied and pressed Duo's head to his shoulder. Duo happily curled against Heero's warmth and snaked his arms around his waist.

Wufei shook his head and went to start boiling the water for his tea. He couldn't keep the smirk off his face for very long at all. The two pilots were just too cute together and it was so amusing when they got caught.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I HAVE TO GO NOW!" Duo screamed at Heero's laptop as he read the mission that had come in for him. G wanted Duo to do some recon in one of the other L-3 colonies that they were near. Apparently, Oz had started to design a new prototype suit, but unfortunately the bad news didn't stop there. Scientists were also designing a new drug that was an enhanced truth serum. It hadn't been tested yet but the descriptions said that as long as the person injected with it told the scientists what they wanted to hear, the patient would be fine. However, if the victim lied they would suffer excruciating pain.

G advised that Duo not get caught or else he would probably suffer as a guinea pig for Oz. Even though Duo never lied the scientists could still ask him things he wouldn't want to tell them, and the end result would be Duo writhing in pain and flooded with the new drug. Duo read over the details again and sighed heavily as Heero came and stood behind him, placing his hands gently on Duo's shoulders.

"You have a mission." Heero stated as Duo sighed again and leaned back against Heero. He reached up and covered one of Heero's hands with his own.

"It isn't fair Heero, but I have to leave you for a while. You better take care of Fei Fei while I'm gone. Make sure he doesn't over do it, his back is still tender and he still needs to keep putting on that antibiotic cream at least twice a day."

"I know, Duo. I know." Heero knew what Duo wanted to say, but couldn't say it just yet. It was too early and Duo had to leave within an hour any way. He would say those words before he left, not earlier, unless he meant it.

"Well, I better start packing up my things. This mission is supposed to take about three days, so if I don't come back, I guess they'll send you in to save my ass."

"I wouldn't mind. Just don't get caught if you can help it."

"Oh come on Heero. You know I don't get captured on purpose! Don't tell me you've been hanging out with Fei lately." Duo whined and pouted as he started to drag his clothes out of drawers and into his duffel. Heero shook his head as he watched Duo grunt and stuff his bag to the brim, which surprisingly could hold all his things.

"No, I haven't been hanging out with Wufei any more than usual. I've been with you most of the time."

"And don't you dare forget it!" Duo pointed out, as Heero rolled his eyes.

Duo surveyed the room looking for anything he might have missed. Seeing that he hadn't, he picked up the bag and took it downstairs and set it on the couch so he would remember it tomorrow. Heero followed him closely behind and was happy when Duo suddenly turned and engulfed him in a bear hug.

"I'm going to miss you a lot Heero. I'd stay if I could, but..."

"You must complete your mission." Heero whispered to him, burying his nose in Duo's hair and breathing in Duo's scent.

"I love you Heero. You know that?"

"I do. I love you too." The two stood there for hours, until they both retired to their room so Duo could have a good nights sleep. Duo did sleep well, cuddled close to Heero's warmth and wrapped in his arms he felt safe and let Heero protect him from everything. Heero, however, didn't sleep all that much. He kept waking up and making sure Duo was alright. He couldn't help but watch his beautiful boyfriend sleep. His features were so relaxed in sleep and there wasn't that jester's grin to hide behind, Heero wished he could always view Duo like this. When Duo had to leave in the morning Heero didn't know if he could really let go, even if it was only a little while, right?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Yuy, Maxwell has only been missing one more day than he said he would be gone, calm down." Wufei sat on the sofa as Heero paced back and forth in the room. He'd been pacing ever since Wufei came downstairs for breakfast. During that time he saw Heero pace back and forth, then go to the window, look out then continue to pace. He stopped every once in a while to look at the clock and shake his head then go back to walking a hole through the floor.

"He was supposed to be back today Wufei. Something must have gone wrong with his mission. I'm going to go after him."

"You can't. It isn't your mission and besides, no one has told you to go after him. If you go now you might blow his cover, and if that's the case, then it'll be your fault!"

"I don't care!" Heero roared and Wufei's eyes widened. Heero never yelled, he was always calm and reserved. Wufei could hardly believe it. "Duo might be seriously hurt and I don't want him to be." Heero sighed heavily and stayed quiet for a few minutes, finally thinking over Wufei's words. "But you are right. I'll wait for some kind of notice, but if nothing comes today or tomorrow, I'm leaving. Understood?"

"Completely." Wufei sighed to himself and went back to reading his book. He knew Heero cared about Duo deeply, but just how deep their relationship ran...well, apparently it was deeper than Wufei realized to get such a reaction out of the perfect solider.

For the rest of the day Heero pretty much isolated himself with his laptop researching the layout of the base Duo was sent to, or he watched the news for any word on a captured pilot. Wufei made ramen for their dinner since he didn't really feel like cooking all that much and Heero hadn't really eaten anything for most of the day. He had a cup a tea around noon, but that was all Wufei saw that he consumed.

Turning off the stove and dividing the noodles and broth into two bowls, Wufei thought of how peaceful Heero had looked while Duo was around him. There was a drasic change however, when Duo wasn't around him anymore. Wufei sighed to himself and put the used pot in the sink to wash later, then went to fetch Heero. He found him in his room, still hacking into the Oz base looking for Duo.

"Yuy, it's time to eat." No response, time for a different strategy. "If you don't eat something, you won't be fit enough to go get Duo."

"What?" Heero looked up at him confused.

"I made us some ramen, come down and eat it." Wufei turned to leave and headed down the stairs and was pleased to hear Heero following him.

Heero sat across from Wufei and looked at his cooked noodles and taking his spoon and starting to eat it. Wufei allowed a soft smile to make its pressense on his lips as he bagan eating his own meal. They finished around the same time and Heero rose and started to boil some water for both of them. He added some tea leaves and let them steep for three minutes, then handed Wufei a cup as he sat down at the table once more.

"Thank you." Wufei said as he took a sip of the earthly flavored blend.

"I should be thanking you." Heero said.

"Hm?" Wufei looked up and saw Heero staring into his tea cup.

"Thank you Wufei, for putting up with me today and making me eat."

"It was the least I could do." Wufei replied. "I know you're worried and you have every right to be, but please just wait to hear something, ok?"

"Okay. Do you want to watch TV with me?" Heero asked quietly.

"Sure." He picked up his cup and made his way into the parlor, and Heero quickly came to join him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_At the Oz base..._

"I hope you come for me soon Heero. I think I've just found Hell." Duo whispered to the darkness as another icy fist clutched his stomach as a wave of pain crashed over him.

TBC...

Thanks for the reviews:

Lil Miss Tipsy: Thanks for the support and to answer your question: Lime is an implied reference to sex, less graphic than a Lemon which is usually very graphic and detailed. FF doesn't allow lemons anymore unfortunately.

A concerned reviewer: The plot is starting up already, basically the first few chapters were to get 01 and 02's relationship described to the readers and to describe the setting.

subzero13 and Zakai: Thanks for reviewing another one of my fics. I love reading your reviews. Huggles!


	9. In The Darkness

Chapter 9: In The Darkness

xoxoxoxox

The mission was going on with ease as Duo hacked into Oz's computer mainframe and began to download some incrypted files that he could decode later. Everything went according to plan the next day and the one after that, until Duo made a slight slip up. One of the programs he used to hack into the computer had been traced and lead right back to the location of his gundam where he sent the other files to store for later.

"Shit, this can't be right. This layout plan is for an attack on Deathscythe's location... fuck!" Duo hurriedly began to shut down his computer and encrypt the files he had just downloaded. There wasn't any way he could get back to Deathscythe in time unless he wanted to risk getting captured, and that wasn't an option. However, he had to hurry and cover his hacking trail or else they would use Deathscythe to locate his whereabouts in the base.

Duo started to shimmey out of the conduit he was sitting in and made his way into one of the storage sheds used to keep some of Oz's supplies. Dropping down to the floor seven feet below him, he was off at a run before he could recover his breath. He had to get out of there and fast.

There were a few empty storage hangers on the base that he could hide in until everything calmed down again. The good thing was Deathscythe couldn't be opened from the outside so it was safe for now. Reaching the outside was tougher than Duo realized. Personel were coming from every direction and he was almost spotted twice already. If he wasn't the master of stealth then he would be in big trouble.

Finally, dodging a few more soliders, he reached the hangers and just began to think he was safe, when a large hand came out from the darkness and grabbed him.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Let me go!" Duo screamed.

"Ah it's the pilot of the gundam is it?" The man's raspy voice questioned.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about!" Duo frantically tried to get free, but to no avail. The man's grip kept getting tighter and tighter and Duo thought he was losing circulation to that arm quickly if the man didn't stop.

"I know you. You were on some of the still shots that were taken at that L3 base where the slant eyes was captured. You broke him out, so you can pay for his crimes as well as your own." The man began to drag Duo off to the compound, Duo cursing and fighting him the whole way. He jerked and pulled, twisted this way and that, but still the man held him until they entered a room Duo hadn't seen on the outlined blueprints. "Here's the intruder commander."

The big man shoved Duo so fast that the braided pilot couldn't react fast enough and had his arms twisted behind his back and was placed in a set of manacles before he could even blink. "Thought you could escape us you little runt? Well, I have plans for you now that I have you. Search him." One guard held onto him as the other patted him down. The one who searched him removed his gun from his waist band and the knife from his boot. Pleased that any weapons were now removed, the commander gave the next set of orders. "Take him to the medical lab and make him talk, he can be our new test subject." The commander smirked evilly as Duo felt two harsh hands start to drag him out of the room and down a corrador.

"What are you going to do to me? I haven't done anything I tell you!" Duo shouted at the top of his lungs and was rewarded with a punch to the stomach. It hurt so much that he had to gasp a few moments to get some air back into his lungs once more.

"Shut up you worthless piece of crap! You think we don't know what you are! You'll pay for killing our comrades!" The one guard shouted at Duo and backhanded him across the face. "You're going to get what you deserve and you'll confess your crimes to us." By now, Duo was hurting, but it wasn't that bad. Sure he was getting misstreated but it couldn't get any worse.

They arrived at a brightly lit room were a grouchy looking woman in a white lab coat was waiting with a suringe in one hand. Duo could see she was looking at him as if he were an animal or something. Her eyes were cold and filled with hatred, but her face looked tired and worn down by too many hours of work as well. Duo knew that look. Heero had that look on his face before they were together, when he had fought one too many battles but was still going on strong. Maybe this woman was as determined as Heero to get her own duties done. How sad that she wasn't on his side right now.

"Is this him?" Her voice chipped and to the point asked the guards.

"Yes, it seems to be pilot 02. The commander wants him interrogated and you know what that means."

"He wants us to use the truth serem? But it's not fully tested yet."

"The commander doesn't care. He likes the list of side effects you sent to him as well as the drug's use. Inject this piece of slime with it so he talks. You have your orders so do it!"

"I have my orders and I will obey them as the commanders wishes." She stepped forward and started to roll up one of Duo's sleeves so she could inject the serem directly into his veins. Taking a rubber tie out of her shirt pocket she tied it around Duo's bicep and felt for the vein, finding a good one she slowly injected the serem into him. Duo couldn't move with the guards holding him, but still didn't like the conversation the nurse and the guard exchanged.

"It'll take fifteen minutes before it kicks in completely, but I warn you. You may get the truth out of him, but it's not without conscequences. The drug will induce pain unimaginable throughout his entire body, he may become mad and hysterical from it." The nurse said as she untied the rubber from Duo's arm.

"Well then I guess we can add to the fun once it kicks in." The guard sneered. Duo definitely didn't like the sound of that and before he knew what was going on the guards were hauling him off again. They brought him to an elevator and one guard hit the down arrow. Duo began to feel a little lightheaded and his eyes wouldn't focus correctly. He watched the numbers on the screen go double then triple then back to normal before coming into focus and then blurring once again.

The elevator binged and the guards dragged him down another hallway until they reached a cell and opened the door, before tossing him right in. The hard, cold surface greeted his back as he landed and the door began to close, leaving Duo in the dimly lit room. He could make out a cot that was attached to the wall and a toilet to go in. Laying down once again, Duo slowly stretched his arms down behind his butt and pulling his legs closer to his chest he began to get his cuffed hands from behind his back to infront of him instead.

"Good thing I'm flexible." Duo mused in the success of now having his hands in front of him. He thought about picking the cuffs open and was about to get the lock picks out of his hair when a sharp pain ripped through his abodomen, causing him to curl up in a ball. "What the fuck!" Another throb went up his spine and Duo could no longer see straight.

The pain kept ripping into him again and again until Duo was whimpering and gasping in pain. Through all the pain Duo couldn't hear the door open again. He didn't hear the footsteps approach him, but when the someone touched him he cried out. "Heero. I hope you come for me soon Heero. I think I've just found Hell." Duo whispered to the darkness as another icy fist clutched his stomach as a wave of pain crashed over him, causing him to pass out.

"We can't interrogate him like this." One guard said to the other.

"Then just take him to be observed until he comes around again, that way we can ask him questions before he passes out from the pain again."

"Understood." The first officer gathered Duo up in his arms and took him to the observation room. He took off the manacles and strapped Duo to the table instead by raising both arms over his head and tying his feet at opposite corners as well. It took a while but Duo came around again, still in agony.

"Tell us who you are." The second officer asked.

"Go to hell." The officer slapped him and Duo couldn't help but wince. The pain was getting worse and these jerks were adding to it.

"Who are you?" Duo was going to curse at them again, but something made him stop and he told them.

"I'm the God of Death." The pain eased a bit and Duo felt a little bit more comfortable. 'They injected me with a truth serem if I keep telling them some kind of truth the pain goes away. I hope I can say enough without giving myself away.'

"Did you ever pilot the gundam we now have in our possession?"

"Uh-huh. I stole it." Duo told them and the pain died down a bit more.

"Why would you steal it?" The first guard asked.

"Because someone told me to, that's why." Duo spat.

"Do you always do what is ordered of you?"

"No. I do what I want." Duo began to get tired and even with the pain still throbbing through his body, he was just so tired. His eyes felt heavy and his head lolled to one side before his eyes began to close.

"Hey. You're not allowed to fall asleep." The guard spat and smacked Duo to enforce his words, but it was no use, he was out like a light. "Well, we know enough and the commander doesn't care what we do with him after he told us something. Let's get rid of him."

"I wouldn't suggest doing that. He's beyond the pain, gentlemen." A voice called to them, causing the guards to turn around startled.

"You! How'd you get out of that cell?" The first guard asked horrified.

"I'm a woman of many talents, but I don't see the point in killing such a pretty boy. However, for what you have done to him you must pay dearly." I bright light filled the room and the guards were blinded by it. When the light vanished all they could hear was a voice still lingering in the air. "For those who have caused this boy pain, now you shall feel what he has felt. He is now mine, but you will think he will remain here. Seeing things that are not real, until my spell is over." The voice vanished without a trace and the guards came back to their senses.

"We better put him back in the cell. Let him rot there for all we care." The guards undid the straps and began to carry out the limp body not realizing that they carried nothing at all. They threw in the body and shut the door, only to become over whelmed by pain that they had never felt and passed out onto to the floor only to be found later on by another set of guards who deemed them dead. The cause was to remain unknown.

Anyone who looked in the cell would see a figure spralled against the floor, too bad there eyes deceived them.

xoxoxoxoxox

_Back at the safe house..._

Heero and Wufie were watching TV for any sign of Duo. They had kept the TV on all day on the news channel and listened to it no matter what they were doing. Currently, the two were playing cards when a special report came on causing both of them to look up.

'In today's special report and gundam has been captured. It was found hidden not far from this Oz training facility seemingly abandoned by it's pilot. The commander of the base has told our reporters that the pilot has been captured and is being dealt with. Some of the people that live around here are demanding a public exicution and want to see what this pilot really looks like. I will update all of you further when more information is provided, back to you Steve.'

"Duo has been captured, now we know for certain." Heero said under his breath and looked back up at Wufei with blazing eyes. "I'm getting him out of there!" Wufei nodded. He knew better than to tell Heero otherwise, so instead he offered something better.

"I'll come too and help you." Wufei stated.

"What about your injuries?" Heero asked as he stomped upstairs to his room to get his things.

"I'm fine now. My back just aches at times, but the burns and scratches are all healed. Besides Heero, Duo went on this mission alone without back up and now look where it's has gotten him." Heero couldn't argue with Wufei's logic there and conceded to letting the Chinese pilot help him.

"We're leaving in a few hours so pack up your things and get ready."

"Not a problem." Wufei replied and went to get ready.

They were supplied and ready for action and soon were ready to leave. Heero double checked the blueprints again to make sure he hadn't over looked anything when an e-mail appeared on the screen. Seeing that it was from Quatre, he accepted it and read it through. It seemed that everyone was afraid for Duo. Quatre wrote that both he and Trowa had gotten a mission regarding Duo. However, they were not allowed to use their gndams in order to free him.

Heero read on further and found out that Trowa was already in the base and working undercover trying to figure out where Duo was located, but so far didn't have any luck. Quatre was on his way in and just wanted to let Heero and Wufei know where they were. Heero shoke his head, he couldn't believe how fast Quatre and Trowa found out about Duo and acted because of it. It was ... touching how tight their friendship was, even though it could get them all in even more trouble.

Closing the e-mail and shuting down his laptop, Heero went to tell Wufei the good news and wanted to leave as well. The gundams couldn't be used since Oz already had Duo's, so they would have to pull their own creative stunts to get him out of there. Hopefully lady luck would be on their side.

xoxoxoxox

TBC...

Hope you liked the update and there is more to come. The supernatural aspect has been added and you'll find out more about who this secret woman is eventually...

Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming!


	10. Light Goes Out

Chapter 10: Light Goes Out

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Heero was still worried about Duo and what might be happening to his love, but Wufei managed to stay on track for the both of them. Even though he was concerned for the braided pilot's well-being, he knew they'd have to be careful as well or risk getting captured too. Quatre had sent them both another e-mail a little over an hour ago to tell them he had successfully infiltrated the base. However, there was no sign of Duo anywhere.

"They have to keep searching for him, who knows what they're doing to him!" Heero demanded as he increased the pressure on the gas pedal. They were enroute to the base and would have to sneek in as well. Luckily for them they spotted an OZ transport on the highway going in the same direction.

When the transport stopped, for a break both Wufei and Heero struck, knocked the drivers out and dressed in their clothes. They paid special attention to the details and made sure to implant their id's in the OZ records just incase anyone checked to see if they were officials. Wufei made sure to cover their tracks while Heero drove on. It didn't take them long and Heero glanced through the files before Wufei submitted it.

"Our ETA is twenty minutes Heero." Wufei replied ignoring Heero's outburst. Someone had to remain levelhead if they wanted to get to the base in one piece.

"That's not good enough! We have to get there sooner so we can locate 03 and 04." Heero growled out.

"It won't help us if we get a speeding ticket or get killed in the process." Wufei warned then turned back to the schematics of the base. There was no use in arguing with Heero when he was this determined. The layout of the base wasn't that complex. The only real problem was going to be finding a way down to the sub levels where most prisoners were sure to be kept.

"According to the layout there's a five story underground compartment to the base. If any of us get down there we'll need the others to back us up. It's high security and the only good thing is the guards change every two hours."

"That would create loop holes in their security guard program." Heero stated glancing at Wufei. "Maybe it'll give us the chance we need to get to Duo."

"That's one possibility." Wufei thought about the set up for a moment. "Or they're smarter than we think and laid out the best plan to capture us with an oppurtunity we wouldn't pass up."

Heero bit his lip, but didn't reply. Inside he was sick with worry, and try as him might, he couldn't stop thinking up scenerios of what could happen. Duo was everything to him now that he had him. They hadn't moved very far in their relationship besides jerking and sucking each other off, but they were fine with that. Both of them wanted to take their time and get to know one another's responses and feelings before they jumped into anything serious.

_If OZ has done anything to Duo, I'll kill each and everyone of them who laid a hand on them. _Heero thought darkly to himself. And he would tear anyone apart who touched his lover.

Wufei wasn't aware of Heero's thoughts, but he didn't need to. He knew what it felt like to be far away from his lovers and the worst part was he was sleeping with the enemy. No one could know about them and his heart beat painfully in his chest with the knowledge that one of his lovers could be holding Maxwell. The battle would be even more difficult if he had to fight his own lover to save his friend. It was a harsh reality, but one they all agreed on.

xoxoxoxoxox

As Trowa traveled down the darkened hallway he realized how deep he had gotten himself within OZ's base. He had been accepted into their ranks and become one of them, but that didn't mean he'd gotten any closer to finding Duo.

Quatre wasn't aiming to be accepted among the ranks since he didn't blend in very well and with that light blond head of his and his well known face, he'd be more likely to get captured. He put a brown wig on a took on the roll of a janitor. He was seen by all as someone to clean up a spill or mess, with no one the wiser save for Trowa who knew he was in disguise.

Quatre could get around only so much due to his disguise though. He only worked the upper level half of the base and wasn't premitted to go down into the sublevels unless an interrogation took place and there was a mess to be cleaned up. He almost vomitted the first time he went in, but kept it together so the guards won't get suspicious of him. He lost it by the time he entered a bathroom on his break and threw up what little he had eaten. This was one undercover ploy he would never use again.

He went back to his room that he shared with another fellow janitor and changed into another suit. The smell from the room seeped into the ones he was wearing and it made him gag. The other janitor told him it could have been worst, they could have left them the dead body.

Needless to say Quatre left the room pretty quickly after that conversation and excused himself by saying he had to clean up the other hallway before someone noticed. It was the right thing to say and the other janitor let him be.

Walking down the hallway, Quatre took a short cut and went to the first janitors closet he found and started up his com link to Trowa. There was a bunch of static at first, so he adjusted the frequency until he could hear other voices through the com. Waiting until the voices settled down and the only sound in the link was the sound of someone's soft breathing, Quatre then spoke.

"Trowa are you clear?"

"Hm."

Quatre waited a few minutes more. Trowa did confirm anything so he waited until he heard Trowa's strong soft voice.

"Affirmative 04. I'm alone now, but I haven't been able to get to 02, though I know where he is."

"You do? Where?"

"He's in the fourth floor sublevel hold. It's where most prisoners or traitors are taken and tortured." Trowa stated bluntly. There was no point in sugar coating it.

"Duo..." Quatre didn't want to think of what could be happening to Duo, but he wasn't going to give up on his friend either. "We have to get him out Trowa."

"I know we do, Quatre, but we need a plan first."

"Agreed. I just hope Wufei and Heero get here soon."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Heero turned into the base and slowed down as soon as he was in the perimeter to prevent looking like he was in too much of a hurry. He wasn't really concerned with them checking over their cargo since it was OZ property to begin with and he had his forged ID already clipped to his shirt.

The truck was checked in and Heero drove it in to the dock. Other soldiers came forth and started to unload the cargo. Heero didn't really care and was only half paying attention to the commander that came up to him. He and Wufei presented their badges and were cleared before the commander continued to speak.

"There will be an assembly in half an hour. I suggest you get cleaned up and head to the training bunker. Don't be late." He warned both boys.

"What is the assembly for?" Wufei dared to ask. The man smirked a bit before actually grinning.

"A public execution of one of the gundam pilots. Pilot 02. He's getting what he deserves, so make sure you get a ring side seat." He laughed as he turned back into the base and left the two startled pilots shocked in their seats.

"A half an hour? That doesn't give us much time at all to find the others and Duo!" Heero whispered harshly to Wufei.

"I'm betting the others will be at this assembly too." Wufei replied. He didn't like the odds either, but they didn't have much choice. In half an hour Duo would be executed.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"What do you mean we have to go to the training bunker? I've already had all the training for my station." Trowa explained to his fellow soliders.

"It's Lady Une's orders. And besides we aren't going there for training." The man sneered.

"Then... what's it for." Trowa was a little wary of the man to begin with and distrusted him even more when the guy grinned.

"The execution for Gundam pilot 02. Lady Une wants all of us present to see this little victory. Soon all of those murderous pilots will be captured and killed, and then OZ will have nothing to worry about. Ha Ha Ha!" I cold chill ran down Trowa's spine, but he didn't let his sudden fear for his friend show on his face. Remaining as impassive as ever he followed the man down the hallway to view the execution of his friend. Try as he might he couldn't come up with a plan to save him.

_There's not enough time to get to the others and if I don't think of something quick Duo won't have to worry about us coming. He'll be dead!_

Quatre saw Trowa coming towards the bunker with another soliders. His heart pounding at his chest and worry clouded his mind as he watched the room fill with soliders and officers alike. There was no sign of Duo yet but that could only mean that the ones who ordered his death sentence were waiting for the room to be filled so he would have no chance at escaping.

_Oh Allah, please lend me your strength. Duo is our friend and even if he has done things unimaginable he is still an innocent. What he has done is justified. Please spare him and lend me your strength so I can save him! _Quatre prayed that he could stop this vile act before it was too late.

Trowa spotted Heero and Wufei near the front of the room, where a small platform was raised a bit higher than the rest of the floor so anyone on it could be seen. Heero glared at the platform as if it were demanding a challenge from him. Trowa knew Heero was hard headed but now he had reason to be. His lover's life was in danger and he couldn't do anything until he saw Duo. How were they going to stop this?

"Silence!" A voice bellowed and the noise instantly stopped. A mechanicle arm lift appeared and in it Lady Une stood. The soliders looked upon her in awe, while the four pilots glared at her in seething anger.

"My fellow comrades, today is a good day for we have captured one of the pilots who have been a pain in our side since this organize began its greatest plans. These pilots have time and again foiled our plans and killed some of our comrades without a second thought! They have spilled our blood and so now I think it's time to spill some of theirs. Starting with this one!"

She pointed to the platform and two guards held him up by the arms on both sides. He looked limp and lifeless and had an array of brusies covering the flesh that was visible. Heero could only imagine what was hidden underneath the clothes. His fists clenched so tightly his knuckles cracked, Wufei heard them and swallowed painfully at the state of their teammate.

"Now ladies and gentleman let the execution begin!" Lady Une shouted. Seven men marched forward from the front line and one brought a chair. "Sit him down and load your guns!" Duo was hauled onto the chair, his head lolled on his shoulders as the two guards sat him up while the men loaded their pistols.

The guards then parted and stood off to the outer edge and let the men surround the limp boy in the chair. Heero looked frantically around him then boldly shoved forward and started hurrying toward the stage, Wufei right behind him. Trowa saw Heero move and looked over at Quatre to get his attention before moving as well. It was now or never.

"Gentleman, aim!" They raised their guns. _No! _Alll four pilots thought as they broke out into a run. _Not yet! Please not yet!_

"Fire!" Seven shots sounds, then another volley and another, until the guns were empty of their bullets that were now embedded bloodily into the braided pilot. He was dead by the first volley.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Heero screamed and lunged at the first officer he came to and broke his neck. He turned to the next one and slammed a punch directly into his face. The other pilots helped him knock the soliders away from Duo though there was no point in saving him. They had to fight for their own lives, but Heero didn't realize this. His only focus was getting to his love.

"Get them! They're the rest of the pilots capture them! I want them alive!" Lady Une shouted and the soliders hurried to do her bidding, fearful of displeasing their lady!

Heero fought past them and kneeled in front of Duo. "I'll get you out of here, love. You can't die on me. You can't leave me. Please don't leave me." Heero quickly broke the restraints and tried to pull Duo into his arms but there were hands grabbing onto him, but he didn't feel them.

Lady Une shouted threats and orders to the assembly, but he didn't hear them.

Soliders blurred infront of him, trying to move him and capture him, but he didn't see them.

All he saw was Duo's bloodied form. He whispered into Duo's ear, "Red doesn't suit you. You're violet and golden, my love. Beautiful even now. I'll get you out of here, I promised. I promised." Heero chanted sadly to the empty shell that once was his love.

"Hold him and get that corpse out of his hands!" Lady Une ordered. "Lock them up!"

"Understood, my Lady."

Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei fought the soliders surrounding them, but they were horribly outnumbered and knew this was going to be the end of them. Quatre had tears rolling down his cheeks, but he still fought. To see the horrible mess that was once their friend had him shaking with his own fear.

Trowa kept an eye on his lover even as manicles were snapped on his wrists. He feared for his loves safety and could no longer watch as Heero fought to keep Duo in his arms. It was too much to bear for any of them, but he knew Heero would never be the same.

Five soliders ripped Duo's form out of Heero's arms and that when he lost it.

"You can't take him from me! He's mine! You Bastards! Give him back! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!" Heero screamed hysterically.

"And give that one a sediative!" The Lady hollered before getting higher ground away from the madness. A medic hurried toward the Japanese boy and had one of the soliders hold one of his arms straight. He injected the drug straight into the boy's blood stream and soon, darkness began to cloud his vision.

"Duo, I'm so sorry!" Heero whispered as the darkness took him!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

TBC...

_Intense chapter and more to come. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but my muse had other ideas and let me work on my other two fics instead of this one! bows I apologize!_

Please review!


	11. Tortured Soul

Chapter 11: Tortured Soul

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The soldiers kept a firm grip on their captives to ensure they wouldn't escape. They were all brought to one large cell and thrown in. The soldiers carrying Heero's limp body settled him on the floor, while the other guards kept their guns trailed on the other pilots movements until they backed out of the room and secured the door.

"Heero!" Quatre called and moved forward to check over the Wing Zero pilot. "I think they drugged him or something." He told the others and began to search Heero a bit with his hands and could only feel a few bumps along his body. Wufei sat down on one of the cots in the room and sighed.

"Well, that turned out exactly like we planned."

"There was no plan Wufei. Heero just reacted and we couldn't let Duo get shot. There wasn't enough time! We weren't even together when those soldiers shot him. How were we supposed to know they were so goddamn efficient?" Quatre pleaded. His eyes were still pouring out tears and he couldn't stop them. "He was our friend and we let him down. May Allah keep his spirit safe."

Wufei wanted to start planning on how they were going to get out of this mess, but there wasn't a point to it. They were all captured and no one would be coming to rescue them. Heero was unconscious, Trowa hadn't said a word since they got shoved in here, and Quatre was crying and mourning their lost comrade. No, there was no point in trying to escape. Duo was the only one missing, and he was dead.

Trowa finally went to comfort Quatre and put Quatre in his arms the best he could. They sat together on the other cot and spoke in low tones to each other while Wufei chose to meditate. Heero was still unconscious and he hoped that Heero wouldn't lash out at them too much because of his loss.

xxxx

"Your Excellency, I have captured all the gundam pilots and they are now in our custody." Lady Une stated proudly to Treize via vid-phone. Treize was currently in his office reading through his many files on the latest suit upgrades and didn't seem very happy with Lady Une's report.

"I want them to be kept alive, Lady. This war will not be the same without them and I want them to be treated with respect."

"But your Excellency, surely you want them executed for the soldiers' lives they took-"

"No. I don't want them harmed. Feed them and keep them to their cells until I say otherwise. Those are my orders Lady. Do as I say."

"Yes. It shall be done." Lady Une sighed and the connection was cut. "Why must he wish to spare the remaining pilots? What good will it do us?" She fumed and set up the orders to the guards that would be watching over the pilots. They could survive on some of the rations, the same as the soldiers around them. Although, she secretly wanted their blood to be spilt for all the trouble they had ever caused her.

xxxx

"Mm. Ugh." Heero's eyes snapped open and he sat up taking in his surroundings of the dim cell. He saw the other pilots and looked for his love.

He wasn't among them.

It wasn't a dream.

He was really gone.

Heero curled up on himself and rocked back and forth before he stopped and jumped up and ran into the cell door. He lashed out against the heavy metal with out of anger and frustration he felt and started to kick it as hard as he could. "GIVE HIM BACK TO ME YOU BASTARDS! YOU SICK FUCKS! YOU MURDERS! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARDS! I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

Heero kept kicking the door with all his might until Wufei grabbed onto him and pulled him away. "Stop it 01! Stop this right now!" Wufei hissed and shook him. "He's gone 01. He's dead. We can't do anything about it right now. We must wait for the right time to come and then we strike." Wufei whispered to him.

Heero gradually calmed down, and Wufei lead him to sit on the cot. He sat next to him and was surprised when Heero leaned against him and started to shake. "I want him back. I miss him already. I want him back." Heero started to whisper over and over again.

Quatre pulled away from Trowa and kneeled next to the two boys and reached out to stroke Heero's hair gently. Trowa came over to and reached out to grasp Heero's hands in his as the boy continued to tremble.

"We all want him back. Every one of us, but we have to stay strong and wait for the time to come 01. 05 was right. We have to wait."

"Thank you." Heero whispered finally and the shaking slowly ebbed. He noticed the tears running down Quatre's face and reached out and wiped them away. "Do you think this pain I feel will ever go away?" Quatre looked sympathetic, but shook his head.

"It'll ache, but you won't forget him Heero, I promise. As long as you remember who he was, you won't forget him." Heero's chest ached and throbbed and felt empty. Duo had filled that void. How was he supposed to deal with this?

Hours passed by and still the boys were clumped together on the cot, trying to ease the pain of their friend's death. A guard came in a little bit later and the guns were still trained on them as their meal and water ration was set on the ground near the door way.

The boys didn't move at all and the guards had to wonder at this sudden change from before. All the pilots were subdued and one of the guards even claimed he's seen one of them crying. Lady Une was the next to find out and sent a report to Zechs claiming that the pilots had broken down.

He responded that he was leaving Treize's side. They no longer could see eye-to-eye on the matters at hand, and Zechs even claimed there was no longer a war now that the pilots couldn't fight in it. It was the last they heard from him. Lady Une was somewhat glad to have him out of her hair, but Zechs had a point.

Who was there to fight them besides themselves?

The days passed by and the pilots remained subdued. They talked a bit, but each of them was in their own thoughts. Their rations were brought to them and they shared the meager meal amongst themselves. Heero didn't feel like eating, none of the really did, but they needed to keep up their strength so Wufei pushed them to do so. They worked out who slept with whom. Wufei and Heero shared one cot, while Trowa and Quatre shared the other at lights out. Everything was set into a routine and for three days it didn't break pattern once.

The next day Trowa was in the midst of doing sit-ups when the door flew open and three guards stood there. They didn't look like the normal guards that were at the door, but they figured the guards had to rest some time like any other human being did. A change of the guard probably had taken place, so it was so odd. Still...

"All of you are to come with us. Stay in single file and don't try anything unless you wish to get shot." The guard told them and they stood up without question. Maybe this would be the end of them. Maybe they would finally be meeting Duo whether in the next life or a heaven or hell and they would surely find out when Death came to greet them.

The guard lead them down a corridor that they didn't recognize and came to a hanger with a small transport ship waiting. The pilots looked at the guards confused, but didn't question them. The first guard saw the awkward glance given to them and offered an answer.

"Lady Une is no longer in charge of you. You are to be transported else where since Lady Une can no longer be trusted and we want you to live."

"We could kill you in less than a minute and hijack this transport." Heero sneered and glared at the guard, but it had no effect on him.

"We know that, but if you don't want OZ to kill you, I suggest you trust us, even if it's only for a little while. Get on the transport." He asked and Heero was nudged in the back a little. He walked up and into it and was lead to sit down in a chair at the back end. The other pilots were directed the same and soon the guards buckled them in. The flight sequence was punched in and soon they were ready for take off.

A sudden pounding was heard and the guard who wasn't in the flight cabin sat with them looked a bit panicked. "They've found us. Take off now!" He shouted and the other guards hurried with the sequence and soon had the transport in the air and launching in space. The volleys quieted and the ship lurched as the ship was prepared for a long flight and one of the guards punched in the coordinates.

"Are you alright back there Kellin?" A guard called back.

"I'm fine and so are the gundam pilots it seems. That was close back there though. I hope she made it out." Kellin replied and looked over all the boys.

"Who are you exactly if you're not with OZ?" Wufei asked, furrowing his eyebrows at them.

"You'll find out soon enough. I'm Deverian, second lieutenant of the ship we are heading too." He said and the pilots narrowed their eyes at him. "Don't worry. The commander or the captain will explain everything, although they might want to speak with the Winner boy first." Quatre's eyes widen at this. "We know who your father was, Quatre and what he wanted to achieve, among other things. So don't be afraid."

Quatre looked at him appraisingly, trying to remember if he had ever seen the man before, but came up blank. He did recognize the face from anywhere and none of the other guards looked familiar either. Quatre simply nodded but made himself open up to all that was happening around him so he wouldn't miss anything.

"I'm called Vortrex, it's a pleasure to see the gundam pilots in person, though the circumstances should've been different. I don't have a rank like Deverian has, however, I do know the captain won't harm you. He isn't the type to do something like that. The commander is though, except she's the one being harmed most of the time. She too much of a masochist at times, I swear." He sighed and shook his head. "I only hope she got out of the base before we left."

"What do you mean?" Heero asked even more confused at this new information.

"She was the one who let us out of our own prison cell and told us to get you out and where to find you. She created a diversion to get us out of the base and escape with you in our protection. She's very good at creating them." He smirked. A knowing grin on his face. "You'll meet her hopefully once we get on the ship."

A beep sounded in the cabin. "Hm. We're approaching it faster than I anticipated. The ship is coming up. I'll go through the docking procedures." Vortrex started up the sequence while the other two stayed with the pilots.

"Are we your prisoners since we're still in manacles?" Quatre asked.

"No, not prisoners. It's just that we don't have the mechanism to unlock them. We'll have someone unlock them when we get on board." Deverian promised. The ship shifted a bit and everyone felt a sudden jerk as the transport docked. "Well, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" He got no response but didn't expect one anyway. He quickly unbuckled the four pilots and the hatch depressurized and opened. He headed out first and Kellin gestured to the other pilots that they could go next, which they did.

The hanger was rather large and surprisingly empty. There weren't any other transports or shuttles in here. Trowa wondered briefly if the ship they were on had more than one hanger or perhaps were too over confident. Deverian lead the way through the hanger and ended up at a hallway that had a large lift at the end. He walked over to it and motioned for the pilots to follow. They did if not somewhat reluctantly. Kellin and Vortrex stood in the corners and then pressed an unmarked button to head up.

A computerized voice asked for which deck to stop at and Kellin replied, "The command deck." The decks passed quickly until the lift slowly came to a stop and the doors opened to reveal another long and wide hallway. This hallway was lined with doors and intersections. Kellin lead the way and stopped at one, pressed his hand against the panel and the door opened.

"This way pilots." He lead the way into a large room that was circular in shape and had a huge screen at the front of it that projected the space outside. A huge railing ran along half the room and a long drop off could be seen when you walked along the edge of the rail.

"Wait right here. The captain is either on the sub level below or around here somewhere." Deverian said and walked away.

The pilots took in this new room that was brightly lit and had monitors along the walls. There was one work space that looked completely void of any keys, but could be called a work space because it project a small three dimensional diagram of some suits and was running through a schematic check of some kind.

"There's no sign of the captain up here. I'm going to take the lift down to the sub level."

"Why do that when you could jump over the railing?" I female voice called.

"Because I don't have a death sentence commander." He called back and moved away from the rail just in time as a female came up and stood on the narrow metal railing.

"That's funny. I could've sworn Lady Une put in an execution sentence for you. Or maybe that was just me? She did enjoy shooting at me with all those guns around me while I was on display. How did I look as a boy?" She asked and struck a pose with her arms held high over her head. What was she talking about?

"I couldn't even tell it was you." Deverian said. "You looked just like a boy, just with long braided hair. I'm surprised you recovered so fast from being shot like that." The gundam pilots were getting more confused by the minute. Heero's mind was trying to processes all that they were saying.

She said she posed as a boy.

A boy with a long braid and was held on display.

Could she have been pretending to be Duo?

But, that was impossible. She would be dead if that happened.

Wouldn't she?

He missed most of the rest of the conversation, but snapped back to attention when he heard his name leave her lips.

"Oh and Heero, I don't know what you promised Duo, but those things you said to me when I was bleeding all over the floor were really sweet." She smiled at him and he began to feel faint.

"I don't understand. You were Duo?" He asked, a slight pang of hope beat in his broke heart.

"No, I took on Duo's shape to act, look, and sound like Duo to save him. You're such a sweet guy. I couldn't let you lose each other." She grinned and started to walk along the railing. Her balance was perfect, Trowa noted, as she came to stop in front of them, grinning madly.

Heero looked lost for a minute before swallowing hard and uttering the question he wanted to ask badly.

"Then Duo's alive?" She jumped down in front of him and folded her hands behind his head and leaned closer looking into his eyes. The answer he wanted to would either be confirmed or denied with her next words.

"Heero he's... "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC...

Yes, I know I'm evil but good writing takes time so...

Please review, and I would like to get at least 5 reviews before I update this again. I promise, I won't wait this long to update again as long as my muses keep getting their creative juices flowing into me.

_/Hugs all the reviewers so far! I love you people/_


	12. Introductions

Chapter 12: Introductions

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Since I said I would post after I got five reviews for this, I posted. That and Serena429 threatened to kill me if I didn't post soon since I love using cliffhangers at the end of the chapter. This is for you Serena. I hope you like it! Hugs you and the rest of the reviewers Thank you so much!

Special Thanks to Kat for beta-reading! You're awesome!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heero looked lost for a minute before swallowing hard and uttering the question he wanted to ask badly.

"Then Duo's alive?" She jumped down in front of him and folded her hands behind his head and leaned closer looking into his eyes. Heero flinched a bit at her closeness, his training kicking in and warning him that she was too close. However, he allowed it. She had the answer he wanted to hear.

The answer he wanted to know would either be confirmed or denied with her next words.

"Heero, he's alive and on this very ship... somewhere." She said and let him go. Heero breathed and sigh of relief. Now all he had to do was actually believe her and see that it was the truth.

"He's really alive? You're serious?" Heero asked, a bit wary that it could be true.

"Of course I am. I didn't get shot for nothing, you know? Besides, OZ should learn not to piss me off; which I hoped they learned since I made such an explosive exit." She started laughing and twirling on the metal railing.

"Why? What did you do?" Deverian asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Just guess." Deverian raised his eyebrow at her. Not giving into her game.

"You're no fun anymore." She pouted, and then smiled a second later. "Fine, I blew it up! Ka-BOOM! They weren't using it correctly any way. Hurting people with those vile acts. Most of their torture acts weren't even near my standards and were only fun when I had them done to me. I stumped them when I kept asking for more."

She hummed a bit and Heero was stumped._ 'She actually enjoys being tortured?' _He thought to himself. '_What kind of a person would enjoy such a thing?'_

"But what they did to you shouldn't have been done at all since it caused you to be in so much pain." She turned back to Heero and looked at him sadly. "You didn't ask for your lover to be taken away from you. You were such a mess and I couldn't do anything to help you at the time. But still..." She paused for a moment and looked at all four of them.

"Oz shouldn't have captured your friend, nor should he have been tortured. But for what it's worth, Duo didn't have to suffer very long. I took his place after the first brutal attempt at getting information out of him."

"You saw them torturing Duo?" Quatre asked. "But how?"

"I was captured a week before Duo was and was walking around the base most of the time without anyone knowing. I staged my own capture to get into the base and hacked their systems. Getting Duo out of there was easy; I teleported him out of there."

"That's impossible you couldn't possibly do that woman. That feat is impossible." Wufei growled. Thinking Kira was two sticks short of a bundle. (1)

"Well, I can do that and did. Besides, I think the guards began to think they were going insane when they had me in their possession. That is until they couldn't find me and thought I had gotten out somehow, which I did a bunch of times." She laughed a bit and then flipped backwards up off the floor and launched off the railing.

"Is she suicidal?" Wufei yelled.

"No," Deverian stated calmly. "Just a bit insane; it's to be expected from her kind after all."

"Her kind?" Wufei asked. '_What does he mean by her kind?' _

"She's an ethereal. A being that can bring peace or disaster wherever she goes. I think that's why Captain Nexxus loves her so much. She can be as sweet as a kitten one moment and terrifying and deadly in the next. It doesn't surprise me that she blew up the base, which reminds me."

Deverian went closer to the railing to look over only to be knocked over backwards as the female jumped on him and pinned him on his back.

"Getting old Devi? Or have you forgotten your training already?" She asked with a charming smile, before leaning down and kissing him on the cheek.

"You're older than me and you still move too fast for my liking."

"Of course, you're still just a kid to me." She jumped backwards and got off of him then crouched on the floor and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Whatever you say Kira." He got up and glared at her and she laughed only to abruptly stop and stare at the gundam pilots.

"Deverian? Why do the boys have those manacles on?" Deverian was about to answer when she cut him off. "Never mind, you don't have the key to the lock, do you? Open." The manacles popped open and dropped to their feet while Kira looked pleased with herself. "There now, that's better isn't it?"

"How did you do that?" Quatre asked, more than a little afraid of her.

"She's an empath, like you are, Quatre Winner; except she can sense much more than just what people are feeling. She can read your minds, teleport from place to place, heal any inflicted injury, broadcast feelings if she needs to and move objects with her mind. However, she's not limited to those things so don't under estimate her." A strong male voice called.

"Nexxus, you're spoiling the surprise." Kira complained and stood up from the crouch she was in. A tall, black haired older man walked up to them and regarded the gathering with a critical eye. He didn't smile or let any kind of expression enter his face. He just looked from one face to another; that is, until he let his eyes scan over Kira's form.

"All in one piece?" He asked.

"As far as I can tell as always. Although, I can turn back if you want me too." She grinned and a tiny smirk etched onto Nexxus' face.

"What did you teleport back here as?"

"This." She pressed one hand to her chest and leaned her head back only to snap it forward quickly once again. White light flashed up her body and began to change it and suddenly she was no longer in her form. She turned into a he, and that he was Duo.

Heero's eyes widened as he took in the sight of his dead lover. This woman had turned herself into Duo. She looked exactly like he had and Heero realized with a start, sounded like him too, as he started to talk to Nexxus.

"You have to understand that I couldn't turn back once they shot me. I had to start the healing process immediately or risk being incinerated."

"You would've enjoyed that any way."

"True, but it would be hard to get the others out while I tried to play possum. Oh shit! I'm sorry boys. I momentarily forgot this form would hurt your tender hearts." She snapped her fingers and stood there as she once was. Heero dared to stare more closely at her.

Kira's hair was a light reddish brown like Duo's was, but longer than his. Her skin was almost pure white and not the creamy ivory that Duo possessed. No, it wasn't those features that intrigued Heero the most. It was her eyes.

Her eyes were like the violet gems Heero was used to seeing only his beautiful lover possessing.

"What's a matter Heero? Do I amuse you so much that you have to stare at me?" Heero realized he was staring with a start and looked away.

"I'm sorry, but your eyes... "

"Remind you of Duo's. I know. Normally my eyes are blueish-violet but this lighting makes them seem darker than they really are. But it's nice to know you noticed." She smiled and bowed her head a bit. "My eye color changes with my moods. Think of a mood ring, you humans love so dearly at times. The ring changes color as the person feels different emotions, or so it is believed. My eyes work the same way, unless I want to control their color."

"Not that I'm not interested in hearing about you, I am, but why would you pretend to be Duo and save him? What does he mean to you?" Quatre asked, wondering if he offended her by cutting off her explaination.

"You haven't offended me at all. So don't worry." She waved her hand in the air as if she were dismissing the statement. "To be honest, I don't have any attachment to Duo. It was because of all your trainers I saved you."

"Our trainers?" Wufei asked incredulously.

"Yes, your trainers. The doctors, G, H, J, O, and S, the ones who built your gundams and trained you to pilot them among other things. I helped them come up with a few programs to run the gundams and personally helped G with the stealth feature on Deathscythe. You can call my actions towards saving you, my debt to them."

"Your debt?" Trowa asked, finally saying something. He didn't quite understand what Kira was, but someone with her balance might give him tips on how she could balance so easily. Maybe he would ask her later, but he soon focused on her again.

"Yes my debt. Children should not be fighting wars, nor growing up in them. I feel a sort of maternal instinct, as it were, towards all of you even if you don't want it to be there. I told the doctors I'd keep my eye on you and if one of you dies, well... Then my promise could not be kept."

The pilots were silent as this information sank in and tried to process it. Could they really believe her? Maybe. But they needed proof first.

"Where's Duo?" Heero almost growled. He heard enough, but didn't see any sign of his lover. He was growing restless and even though Kira had turned into Duo and said he was on the ship, they hadn't actually seen him.

Kira smirked, turned and walked to where they had come out of earlier. "Come with me and I'll show you." She got into the lift and crooked her finger in a 'come here' gesture and Heero immediately came forward and got into the lift. The rest of the pilots followed and Deverian came forward to come with them. Only he stopped half way, frozen to the spot he was in, unable to move.

"KIRA! I should come with you!" He called, trying to fight the force holding him back.

"But I don't require your help right now. Entertain Nexxus and hand in your report. That's an order lieutenant!" She ordered and he flew backwards towards the railing, then the doors shut and the lift took off. Quatre glanced at her eyes and notice them flash dark green before returning to normal. It was a bit eerie to see it happen even though she told them about what happened with her eyes before hand.

The lift stopped after a bit and Kira lead the way out and down a hallway that had doors after doors on each side of the hall. They were spread out quite a bit, but there were so many of them. Kira stopped at a door at the end of the corridor and pressed her hand against the scanner pad there.

"Scan confirmed. Voice activation needed." A computerized voice called.

"Kira Tra Er Sui Nor and four guests, body scan not needed." She said.

"Voice identification confirmed. Enter." The door moved aside and Kira entered first. The pilots were on high alert for anything to happen. Every nerve in their bodies acutely aware of any change in their surroundings; Kira shook her head at them and went further into the room and came to another door. She pressed a key pad and went inside.

The pilots watched her go in and to their surprise the door didn't shut. No one entered it though, just in case someone was waiting to jump them on the other side and put them in chains again. It was a surprise when Kira made the manacles pop off earlier, but could she really do that? Maybe it was just a cheap trick. The pilots stayed ready and then saw a figure emerge from the room.

That form unmistakable and the braid that no one else could possess so well. A grin was etched on that heart-shaped face and Kira came up behind him and leaned against the wall, smiling at the other pilots reactions.

"Hey guys! I'm glad you could make it to the party! What took you so long?" The others just gaped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC...

(1) "Two sticks short of a bundle" is a saying that's used where I live. I live in the country so it's an old saying meaning a person isn't exactly all there in the head. More likely to be partially or fully insane/crazy.

Now I'm not too evil am I? grins At least I hope not.

Thank you for all the reviews and I would like to request that I could have at least five reviews before posting again. More are welcome. I just really like feedback and it is the reason why I'm asking. I'd like to know what people are thinking, besides 'I'm-an-evil-female-when-I-post-cliffhangers.'

"Hugs to all!"


	13. Findings

Findings

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Their eyes felt like they were going to pop out of their heads as they gawked at their missing braided companion.

"DUO!" They exclaimed in unison, but Heero was the fastest on of them all and leaped forward to embrace his lost love tightly. He began raining kisses on his love's cheeks and lips without any embarrassment whatsoever. He was just relieved to have Duo in his arms once again.

"Love you to Heero. I missed you guys." Duo said to them when Heero let him breathe.

"I told you I'd bring them back with me, Duo." Kira emerged from behind him grinning at Heero's open display of affection towards Duo. _What J would think if he could see this boy now_, she thought to herself.

"You did keep your promise to me. Thank you." Duo snuggled deeper into Heero's arms, which Heero didn't mind one bit. Kira looked at the boys' joy now that they had Duo back with them and took her leave of absence.

"I think I'll let you all get reacquainted with one another. I have a bunch of things to do, so if you don't think it's too much for you to handle Duo, take your friends on a tour. I'll see you later." She bid them farewell and walked down corridor that they came from.

Once she was gone the others began to question Duo, all at once.

"What happened to you?"

"How did you get captured?"

"Did she really transport you to this ship?"

"When did you get here?"

"Whoa. Whoa, guys. One at a time, please. I can't understand what you said to me when you all talk at once. I'll tell you what happened, but first why don't I take you to the lounge so we can sit down and eat something." Duo urged them and after some debating they agreed it was better to go somewhere than just stand around in the hall.

Duo led the way since he had been here longer and Kira did say he could take them on a 'tour' while they were together. Wufei was a little bit wary about that.

"Duo, why does she trust you to lead us around the ship without any guards? It's a bit odd." Wufei stated.

"Not really, Fei. Kira led me all around the ship once she brought me here. Of course, she had to leave right after, but no one has given me any trouble since I've been here."

"But how much have you really seen?" Quatre asked, now wondering the same thing. Why weren't there any guards around?

"Practically everything, except the engines since that's in lock down mode all the time. Kira told me it's better to let everyone do their job than get in there way, but if we wanted to take a look I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"She really does trust you doesn't she?" Heero asked. "What did you do to gain her trust?"

"Nothing, Heero. I swear it. She helped out the mad five and acts like she's my mom or something like that. She's really cool. Give her a break. I thought you wanted to hear about me not her." Duo said exasperated.

"Sorry, love, but I can't help to wonder why she's so trusting."

"Because we don't have anything to hide." A voice stated behind them.

They all turned to see Deverian had come up behind them. Heero reached for a gun that he didn't possess anymore and decided to glare at the man instead.

"You were listening to our conversation?" Heero accused.

"Only for the last minute on my way to get a bite to eat. I met with Kira in the halls and told me to get you situated in a room for the duration of your stay here. I'll come join you in the lounge for a while then show you to your rooms. Is that acceptable?"

"It sounds fine to me," said Quatre. Heero flashed him a glare but Quatre ignored him and paid more attention to Deverian.

"Very well. I'll let Duo lead this tour since he'll be your guide. If you would Duo?"

The braided young man nodded and then taking Heero's hand in his he waved for the guys to follow him. They passed through a maze of walkways and each member of the group looked around to see if there was any way to tell a person where they were located on the ship.

It wasn't that simple though. It was rather difficult to find a way out or even know where they were headed. Duo seemed to know where they were going and soon they came to a silver set of doors and Duo had his hand scanned before he entered. This piqued the others interest and Duo smiled shyly at them.

"All of you guys might have to have your hand print scanned into the computer. Your hand has to be scanned before you enter any of the rooms on this ship because if your not..."

"The ship terminates you from existence." Deverian finished up the statement.

"I was going to say puts you in a barrier field, but what you said applies too." Duo finished. "Don't worry guys, Kira will have you programed into the system before you know it."

"I should hope so," Wufei muttered under his breath.

Duo just grinned at them and took them inside the room. It was a very comfortable looking room with plush couches and chairs and a long table to sit at and have their dinner. Deverian busied himself with his own meal while Duo explained that there was a machine that pre-made the food for them and had it packaged up for safe keeping. However, the food tasted a lot better than ration bars and all of them agreed if that was the case, they were willing to try anything their hungry stomachs could digest.

They soon had their meals selected and set on the table to eat. They mostly ate in silence for the time being. They could wait a few more minutes and until they were given their rooms before asking Duo about all that had transpired since his "death."

When they finally cleaned up, Deverian led them to a lift chamber and took them up to the level that had a few extra rooms to spare. Duo already had his and Heero stated that he was not going to leave Duo's side for a minute. Deverian acknowledged this and asked about the other three. Quatre and Trowa wanted to remain together and knowing those two, they'd be doing more than sleeping when the night hour was set. On that note, Wufei asked for his own room across the hall and quickly took in his surroundings when Deverian opened the doors.

Their hands prints were set to scan for their rooms and as soon as Deverian felt he'd done everything he could, he excused himself.

"So Maxwell, are you going to tell us all about what happened at the OZ base now or not?" asked Wufei as he joined the others in Duo's room.

"Yeah I am. Sit down guys this is going to be one hell of a story."

As the hours slowly passed by, Duo told the others about his capture by the OZ officers and how once they knew who he was they felt it was necessary to keep him contained. The officers tortured him for a while until he couldn't take it anymore and he passed out. He remembered waking up in his cell and seeing himself taking care of him. He grew afraid that he had a concussion, but Kira changed back into her form, introduced herself and tellaported him to the ship that they were now on.

Kira had told him about the ship and how she knew the other pilots were going to come after him. She also knew he was scheduled for an execution in the next few days, but wanted to spare him from it. She entered his hand print into the main system and let him explore the ship and use all the facilities he wanted to use. Kira was kind, but also had to leave Duo to take his place. She promised to keep the rest of the gundam pilots safe and sound and would even bring the boys with her when she returned to the ship. Duo stated that she had indeed kept her promise and was eternally grateful for it. Now that they were together again they could have a break so some while, because after all, Kira blew up the last base that was in their mission plans.

Heero held Duo tightly against his chest as he told his tale. He couldn't believe he was so fortunate to get Duo back after thinking he lost him to the cold oblivion of death. Wrapping his arms a bit tighter around the braided pilots waist, he felt Duo lean back into him more and relax, feeling safer then he ever had before. Duo was finally back where her belonged.

Quatre yawned and stretched his arms over his head, finally feeling the effects of the long day they had just ended.

"I think I'm going to make use of Kira's generosity and go sleep in a real bed for once. Are you coming Trowa?"

"Of course."

"We'll see you guys in the morning. Goodnight!" Quatre left pulling Trowa in toe behind him, only to be followed shortly by Wufei.

"The others have the right idea. I'm going to bed as well. Goodnight you two." With that said Wufei left the two lovers in their own room.

"So you really missed me?"

"Of course I did! Gods Duo, I thought you were dead. It felt like my heart had been ripped in half and trampled on. All I wanted to do was kill OZ for what they did to you, but I couldn't. My mind was so hazy and it hurt so much to know that you weren't coming back. I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. I'm sorry there was no way for me to contact you and Kira couldn't reveal herself to you because you wouldn't have acted the way you did when I was "executed." I did miss you though, Heero."

Duo leaned up and claimed Heero's lips in a sweet kiss. It was so long since they had been able to be alone together and it felt so right to be in one another's arms again.

"Mm, I missed that the most I think."

"You missed simply kissing, me?"

Duo shook his head. "No. Not just that. I missed being with you. Just having you hold me is enough to make me feel safe and warm." Duo turned around and wrapped his arms around Heero, nuzzling his cheek against the boy's warm chest. "I could stay like this forever, but I'm tired too. Want to keep me warm?"

"Always." They stripped off most of their offending garments save for their boxers and slipped underneath the blankets. Heero settled down on his back and Duo laying contentedly on his side with his head pillowed on Heero's chest. Duo liked hearing that strong heart beat steadily under his ear while he slept and slowly his eyes got very heavy.

"Love you, Heero." Duo whispered softly and finally nodded off to sleep.

"I love you too." Heero felt Duo relax completely against him, but he couldn't sleep, not yet. Slowly, he brought the end of Duo's braid up and pulled off the hair tie that kept the braid contained. He gently combed the braided tresses until all that lovely hair was loose and covered their two forms like a blanket. It was still as soft as Heero remembered it to be and he gently played with those long strands for a small eternity, until his eyes could no longer stay open. Wrapping his arms securely around Duo, he thought to himself how lucky he was to get his lover back and vowed to never be parted with him again, for as long as he could prevent it.

xxxx

In another room, a figure began to set the records of the pilots arrival on the ship and a document was sealed and filed for safe keeping in the hidden files of the main frame. 'I must keep them safe no matter what,' the figure thought to itself before setting the main frame to lock down and walking out the door. Humming a little tune to itself while the stillness of the ship made the figure's footsteps resound on the tiles, but no one noticed when the lone figure vanished into thin air.

TBC...

Thanks to all the reviewers and those that have yet to, please do so! Hugs!


End file.
